


Heart Without A Home

by mistressterably



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 41,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm's the victim of a set-up by his sister and winds up falling for the wrong woman. Who really turns out to be the right woman after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first sign of worry for Sam was Malcolm’s mood. His usual grumpiness was starting to be aimed at her now and not just reserved for the minister’s and their aides.

Malcolm stormed out of his office, a folder in his hand. ‘Sam! Is it so fucking hard to get me the right folder? I needed the immigration figures from last year. Not this fucking year! Do you not fucking read my fucking requests anymore?’

‘Your request was explicitly for this year. That’s what I had brought over from the Immigration team.’

‘Last year I asked for!’ He was pulling his Blackberry from his pocket and pulling up the email he’d sent and was about to wave it in front of her when he looked at it and realized he had asked for the current year, not the previous year that he needed. He grimaced at his idiocy. 

‘Sorry, Sam. Could you get them to send over last years for me?’

Sam just nodded, not showing him up at all. That didn’t mean she had forgotten the incident. When it happened again where he asked for the wrong information, Sam sent a quick email to the security desk to ask that Malcolm’s comings and goings be tracked and sent to her. Her suspicions were being raised that it wasn’t just that he was getting in before her and staying a little later. 

A week later, and another miscommunication about file retrieval, Sam had her answer. Malcolm was staying at the office until midnight and returning by six in the morning most days. Barely enough time for him to sleep and change his clothes, let alone relax. And that was not going to continue, not if Sam had anything to do with it!

Sam went home that evening and discussed the situation with her partner, David. ‘I need to find a way to get Malcolm to stop working so hard.’

‘He is a big boy, luv, if he chooses to work himself into an early grave that’s up to him.’ David doled out dinner for both of them before joining her at the table. 

‘I don’t want him worked to death, David.’ Sam pushed her vegetables around her plate. 

‘I know you’re dedicated to him, Sam. I’ve known that from the first day I started dating you. But you aren’t his mother.’ 

‘I know I’m not but I can still care about him.’ Sam sighed. It wasn’t the first time she’d had arguments with David over her boss. ‘He’s been a wonderful boss to work for.’

‘I get it, luv, I get it. You don’t have to shout how great he is to me. He treats you great at the office. I just get a bit jealous at times, that’s all.’

‘You have my heart, David. You know you do. Malcolm will just always have a small part too.’ Sam smiled at him, her hand snaking over to take his tightly. ‘I was just hoping you may have some ideas on how I could get Malcolm to stop working all hours.’

‘He’s probably working so much because he’s got nothing to go home to. Tell him to get a dog or a pet of some kind.’

‘Malcolm would NEVER want a pet.’ Sam chewed some of her dinner. ‘But… that does give me an idea.’

‘What’s your idea then?’ David asked.

Sam smiled at her partner. ‘Malcolm would never want a pet but I bet if he had a lady friend to go home to.’

David groaned. ‘You’re not thinking of playing matchmaker are you? You don’t know any single women. Certainly none old enough for him to want to hook up with.’

‘I don’t, but I wonder…’ Sam paused to think. ‘I know what I’ll do. I’ll speak to Malcolm’s sister. She’s only a few years younger than he is so she may know someone.’

‘Do you not think that maybe his sister would already have tried this?’ David pointed out to Sam.

‘Won’t know until I talk to her.’ Sam smiled, optimistic for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

‘Allie! Wally! Get down here! Dinner is ready!’ Mairi called up to her children. Her husband was late getting home from the garage and had already called her to let her know to not hold up on his account. As a stay at home mother, Mairi was used to corralling her children. She didn’t complain when Andy had to stay late to finish a job at the garage. He was an excellent mechanic and he had a lot of regulars who relied on him. So, when he had a job he had to get done that day, he stayed when he needed to. He worked hard, got his hands dirty, and despite her brother’s initial skepticism that Andy could provide for her in the manner he expected her to be provided for, her husband was successful and made enough for her to stay home with the children. 

The sound of two sets of children’s feet thundering down the stairs made Mairi smile. Her son was first to arrive and was hugging her tight before sitting down. Allie, her older daughter, was more decorous as she sat. Soon, plates were laid in front of the children and Mairi joined them. 

‘Where’s papa?’ Wally asked around a mouthful of food. Allie rolled her eyes at his mumbling. 

‘Papa’s had to stay late to get a car fixed.’ Mairi told them. ‘He should be home in a few more hours to tuck you in for the night. Allie, did you get your homework done?’

‘Yes, Mama. Did you ask Uncle Malc if he would be coming over this weekend?’

‘I haven’t got hold of him this week yet, Allie. He’s likely been busy at work but I let him know that we expect him over for Sunday brunch.’  
‘He promised he’d be here last weekend and he never showed up.’ Allie sounded down, almost expecting their Uncle to not show up again.

‘He promised!’ Wally added. ‘He said he would take us for ice creams!’

Mairi laughed. Malcolm would do that, despite her having told him they weren’t to be treated to sugary treats. ‘Well, I’ll try to get hold of him again and tell him he has to be here.’


	3. Chapter 3

That night, after the kids were in bed, Andy had got home to eat and relax with his wife, Mairi finally had a chance to call her brother. When she got no answer from his home phone, she tried his mobile and did get an answer.

‘Mairi? Something wrong?’ Malcolm was in his office, alone in the building aside from the security guards, the TV on low to the latest news and a file open in front of him. 

‘Yes, Malc, you didn’t come by last weekend.’ Mairi was leaning against the kitchen counter as she talked to him. ‘You promised Wally ice cream treats.’

Malcolm grinned, ‘Ah, I’m busted then! My dirty secret that I give them sweets is now out!’

Mairi laughed. ‘As if I didn’t know! That’s not the issue, Malc. You didn’t come over like you promised. That’s not like you at all.’

‘Fuck, I know, Mairi.’ Malcolm rubbed at his eyes. ‘I’ve just been so damn busy here and by Sunday I just wanted to sleep the day away. I wouldn’t have been great company for the kids at all.’

‘I’d like you to come by for brunch on Sunday, Malc. You can spend some time with the kids but also get a good meal in you.’

‘Mairi, I’m not wasting away. Believe me!’

‘Probably just those wretched tangerine’s and take away sandwiches. Can I count on you to be here Sunday, say 10 am?’

Malcolm sighed, ‘Yeah, Mairi, I’ll be there.’

‘No sweets!’

‘Yeah, yeah, no sweets.’ Malcolm laughed and ended the call. Pinching his eyes closed for a moment, Malcolm was mentally kicking himself. He couldn’t believe that he had forgotten his promise to his niece and nephew. ‘FUCK!’ He vented aloud. Too much fucking shit he had to do. He hated that Jamie was on an extended leave of absence. What made it even worse was that the help he was fucking supposed to get from Ollie and Glenn was more useless than a condom with a rip in it. Malcolm sighed heavily. He still had a few hours and without any interruptions he ought to be able to get through the last five press releases for tomorrow. Determined to stay on top of everything to keep his promise to Mairi for Sunday, Malcolm went back to work.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Malcolm was off with his twin twats to oversee the cabinet re-shuffle press conference and Sam finally had the time she needed during the day to call his sister. It was a gamble still, but Sam really saw no other option. As the line rang, her fingers began to spin a pen around and around with nervousness. 

‘Hello?’ Mairi answered the phone. 

‘Mairi? It’s Sam, Malcolm’s PA.’

‘Oh! Hello Sam! It’s been ages since I last spoke to you.’

‘I know, it’s not like Malcolm attends a lot of social events where we would potentially meet.’ Sam had rehearsed what she was going to propose to Mairi. ‘I wanted to talk to you about Malcolm.’

Mairi could sense the concern in Sam’s tone and she paid closer attention. ‘About what?’

‘I’m incredibly worried about him, Mairi. He hasn’t been himself lately.’ 

‘What do you mean?’ The alarm bells started to ring in Mairi’s mind.

‘He’s been making mistakes, little things that he would never get wrong under normal circumstances. Plus,’ Sam paused as the next part would upset Malcolm the most once he learned about it. ‘He’s been spending a lot of nights here at the office or going home for just the barest amount of time.’

‘How do you know this?’ Mairi asked, her concern ratcheting up.

‘I asked security to send me the logout and login reports.’

‘Which my darling brother won’t know about, will he?’ Mairi could see the result of that information getting out.

‘Of course not. I was worried about how much time he was putting in and just had them note it and forward it to me. What I learned … well.. ‘ Sam let her tone say it for her.

‘Got it,’ Mairi said. ‘I’ve hardly spoken to my brother for the last few weeks. Most I’ve seen is him picking up the kids to spend time with them and dropping them back off home. He missed last Sunday though.’

‘Last Sunday?’ Sam paused a moment and then gasped. ‘He was logged in to the office from Saturday morning through to Sunday evening late.’

‘He told me he had slept the day away at home!’ Mairi was now getting seriously worried. ‘That is not good at all, Sam! Can you have him forced out of the office on his off hours?’

‘No one here is willing to even try. I’ve hinted a number of times and tried to get him to leave on time with me but he just won’t budge. I do have a bit of an idea though.’ Sam offered up.

‘What?’ Mairi was open to listening to any idea that would help knock sense into her stubborn brother’s head. 

‘It may sound crazy but I did run it by David.’ Sam put forth her proposal. ‘Malcolm needs a reason to leave the office. He just goes home to be alone. I was thinking maybe if we could find someone.’

‘You mean find him a lady?’ Mairi chewed on her thumb for a moment. ‘It’s not something I’ve ever thought to do for my brother. He was married once before but I don’t intrude on his personal life that much. It’s always been a bit of a sensitive subject.’

‘That was almost twenty years ago now, wasn’t it?’ Sam only had a vague idea as to what happened to his marriage.

‘Twenty six years now actually. I don’t know too many women that would be close to his age range that are still single. Most of the women I’m friends with are other moms.’ Mairi laughed at the irony. ‘I have one, Anna, she’s in her mid-40s. Although, knowing Malcolm, he wouldn’t even consider going on a blind date.’

‘Well, David had an idea about that.’ 

‘Oh? What?’ 

‘Have a dinner with friends, invite a number family and friends over for a casual evening. Malcolm couldn’t really decline an invitation to have dinner with family, could he?’

‘No. Not really. If only to spend some extra time with the kids.’ Mairi grinned. ‘That could work, Sam. I’ll talk to my husband about it this evening. I’ll let you know. You’ll be invited too you know.’

‘You don’t have to, Mairi.’

‘Are you kidding! Sam, this is your idea. If it happens you NEED to be here for it! If only to see how it pans out.’ 

‘Okay! Okay! Let me know.’ Sam felt a bit better. She only hoped now that it could be pulled off soon and that it would be successful.


	5. Chapter 5

Malcolm jerked awake at the noise of the alarm on his mobile going off. Grabbing it sleepily, he peered at it, 8 am. Clearing his eyes, he realized he’d fallen asleep at his office desk. ‘Fucking hell.’ He looked around him before grabbing the coffee cup that had been sitting on his desk since the evening before. Gulping the ice cold leftover coffee, Malcolm grimaced at the bitter brew. Another tone sounded on his mobile. Brunch @ Mairi’s 10am. ‘SHIT!’ 

He’d have to hustle to get a cab home to get cleaned up, changed and over to his sister’s place nearly on time. Pulling out the razor that he kept in his desk, he was running it over his face to clear his two days worth of stubble while he waited for his cab to arrive. Directing the driver to his home, he told the man that he’d get paid to stay put, meter running, while Malcolm ran into his house and changed quickly. ‘Get me to my final destination by 10am will get you a 20 quid bonus.’

At home, cab waiting, Malcolm quickly did a basic wash up and changed into jeans and a pullover. ‘Fuck! I didn’t get any treats! Can’t show up without treats.’ Malcolm quickly went through his cupboards but found nothing. Literally. Except for a few cans of soup, there was nothing stocked up. ‘Shit. Another stop then.’ 

As he got back in the cab, ‘Need you to stop at the shop down the end of the road for a few minutes.’

‘This is going to be one hell of a fare you’ll be paying, mate!’ The cabbie looked at Malcolm in the rearview mirror. 

‘Don’t fucking care, just go!’ Malcolm was checking the time on his mobile. It was going to be close. The cab pulled up to the shop and Malcolm ran in. He scanned the displays and found the jelly babies that Allie wanted but couldn’t find Wally’s favourite, Curly Wurly’s. Being told they were sold out, Malcolm grabbed some Aero Bubbles for his nephew. Treats in hand, Malcolm was back in the cab and on his way to his sister’s house. 

The cab driver did a good job, only arriving five minutes late, so Malcolm tipped him the 20 anyway. Walking up to the front door, Malcolm couldn’t even knock before it was opening and he was being assaulted by a young boy. 

‘UNCLE!’ Wally was leaping up and Malcolm grabbed his young nephew up into his arms. ‘I missed you last week!’

‘Urgh, lad! You’re getting big!’ Malcolm ruffled his nephew’s hair. ‘I missed you loads, too.’ Entering the house, he was next greeted by his niece, Allie, who got her hug in around his waist. ‘There’s my princess!’ 

Mairi emerged from the kitchen, drying her hands on a cloth. ‘Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Now, you two leave off your Uncle so he can get his shoes off.’

Allie took the bag from Malcolm containing their treats and Wally, still wriggling, was being set back on his feet. Shoes off finally, Malcolm followed the youngsters into the kitchen and got a hug from his sister. ‘How you been, Mairi?’ 

‘Keeping things going, as always. Andy’s out in the back garden. Brunch will be ready in about fifteen.’

‘Right, that you telling me to bugger off out of the way?’ Malcolm grinned at his sister. 

‘Yes. I am.’ Mairi laughed and Malcolm was off to the back garden, followed by the children. 

Malcolm slowly began to relax in the presence of the children. Wally was showing off that he had learned how to dribble a football at school that week while Allie sat at his side to fill him in on all the gossip he had missed over the past two weeks. Called in to eat by his sister, the four of them were soon at the table to enjoy brunch. 

‘Uncle! We go to the park now?’ Wally asked even before the dishes had been cleared away. 

‘You want me to walk all the way to the park after eating all that food?’ Malcolm patted his stomach. ‘Your Mama is making me fat.’

Mairi laughed. ‘You fat? As if! Wally, no park today. Why don’t you go out in the garden and play?’

‘Aw, I want to go to the park!’ Wally was on his feet and beside Malcolm, tugging on his hand. ‘Please, Uncle?’

‘Mama says no, Wally.’ Malcolm never countered Mairi. He knew better. ‘Go and play out in the garden for now. I need to let my stomach settle.’

‘Okay.’ Wally looked a bit down but accepted that there’d be no park time that day. 

Allie was in the kitchen with Mairi to clean up the dishes and left Malcolm with Andy to finish off a last cup of coffee each. 

‘Well, mate.’ Andy stretched out his legs. ‘How’ve you been? Hardly seen you these past weeks.’

‘Just busy at work.’ Malcolm said vaguely. ‘My right hand man is on an extended leave so I’m left with a lot more to do in the meantime.’

Andy grunted. ‘You need an apprentice. Someone to do the grunt work.’

‘Oh, I do but apprentice’s aren’t always the fastest or best.’

‘Nope, they’re not.’ Andy agreed. ‘Mairi wants you over next Saturday night for a change. Wants to have a dinner party. She’s got a few friends she’s invited over and I’m having my two lads from the garage over.’

‘Next Saturday night?’ Malcolm frowned. ‘I should be able to unless some interview comes up that I have to oversee.’

‘Now, Malcolm, you know that you’re going to have to make sure you show up. You don’t after you say yes to Mairi then you’re going to have some trouble.’

Malcolm laughed. ‘Too true. Alright, next Saturday. Firm. Mairi doing the cooking?’

‘She has grand ideas of a barbecue. I’m going to push for sausages and burgers. I should be able to grill those without much damage.’

‘I’ll bring some of the good scotch then?’ 

‘Would you? Been some time since we’ve had an excuse for that!’ Andy grinned. ‘Hey, why don’t you invite Sam along. She’s probably been run ragged as much as you have.’

‘Well, if I invite her I’d have to include her partner.’

‘Yeah, why not. The more the merrier.’ Malcolm agreed.

Later, once Malcolm had headed home and both the kids were tucked in bed, Andy reported to his wife. ‘All set. He’ll be here next Saturday for a barbecue. And I’ve got him inviting Sam just as you wanted. I just hope this doesn’t all blow up in your face, Mairi.’

‘My brother is all bluster and no bite.’ Mairi scoffed at her husband’s skepticism. ‘If he doesn’t hit it off with Anna then at least he’s been dragged away from the office for the evening.’

‘Or longer, he’ll be bringing some of that scotch he likes.’ 

‘Andy! You didn’t ask him to do that did you?’ 

‘He offered! Wasn’t going to say no.’ 

‘You’re horrible.’ Mairi shook her head. ‘If you’re going to drink my brother’s scotch then you’d better lay off the ale. I’m not going to be cleaning up after you vomiting.’

‘I’m not that bad if I mix drinks.’ Andy protested.

‘Oh yes you are!’ Mairi rolled her eyes dramatically. ‘I knew I should have married a Scotsman who could hold his drink. You Brits just don’t have the stomach!’

Andy wrinkled his nose in amusement. Hugging his wife from behind, ‘May not have the stomach but you know what I have to make up for that!’


	6. Chapter 6

That week was the same routine for Malcolm. He arrived by 6 am every day but never left before midnight. He did as he had promised Andy and invited Sam to the dinner party at his sister’s place. Throughout the days he kept Ollie and Glenn running from one Ministerial office to another to deliver various finished pieces and specific messages. Malcolm still had to do a fair amount of personal visits to give some Ministers a piece of his mind. 

Saturday morning, Malcolm got up early and headed into the office. Sitting in his office, working away, he watched one of the Minister’s being interviewed on the television as he edited a press release. Taking a short break at lunch, Malcolm was at his favourite local liquor store and picked up two large bottles of his favourite scotch. He still had three hours before he would have to head to Mairi’s so he was back at the office and managed to accomplish a lot of work. 

When the cab finally pulled up at Mairi’s, Malcolm was in a good mood but feeling tired. ‘Mate!’ Andy greeted his brother-in-law at the door. 

‘Brought the scotch did ya?’

‘Wouldn’t have dared to show without it!’ Malcolm grinned. ‘No little ones?’

‘Mairi’s got them upstairs. She’s already fed them and Wally’s in the tub. Allie’s been told to sit quiet in her room for the evening.’

‘Ah, was expecting they’d be eating with us.’ 

‘I’m just getting the grill fired up. Brock and Luke said they’d be here round 6. They were finishing up a job when I left the garage. When’s that Sam of yours going to get here?’

‘I told her 6 as well.’ Malcolm slipped his jacket off and hung it on one of the coathooks in the hall. Andy took the scotch and set it on the side table for later. 

‘You want an ale?’ Andy asked. 

‘Sure.’ Malcolm agreed and soon the two men were in the back garden. As they waited for the grill to heat up, they chatted until Wally came running out in just his pyjamas to greet his uncle. Malcolm helped him up onto his lap and hugged his nephew. ‘How you been, sport?’

‘Been good!’ Wally was wrapping his arms around Malcolm’s neck, hugging his uncle. ‘Mama says I can stay up in my room and draw a picture for you!’

‘Yeah? What picture you going to draw?’ 

‘Draw you in the park! With me and Allie! We do the park tomorrow!’

‘Oh, I don’t know about that,’ Malcolm hesitated with thoughts of the work he yet had to finish for Monday. 

‘It’s been three weeks!” Wally looked crestfallen, breaking Malcolm’s heart. 

‘I’ll do what I can, sport.’ Malcolm told his nephew and was cheered by the smile on Wally’s face. ‘Now, off you go and be a good boy for the night.’

‘I will!’ Wally was off at a run back into the house. 

‘Don’t think that you have to take him off to the park, mate.’ Andy said. ‘Allie understands that you can’t always make it here every weekend.’

‘I know, I know, I just hate disappointing them.’ Malcolm smiled sadly. ‘I’m hoping things will settle in a few months. Maybe then I can take the two of them off your hands for a weekend and give you and Mairi a kid-free weekend?’

‘Oh, mate! That’d make you a star in Mairi’s eyes!’

‘Rather than my usual villainous big brother role?’ Malcolm laughed along with Andy.

‘What are you two up to?’ Mairi came out with a platter of sausages and burgers. ‘That grill ready yet? Our guests will be here soon.’ 

‘Divert them with your sweet smile and gracious manners, luv.’ Andy grinned at his wife. 

‘I’ll just give them cans of your ale, then we’ll see how quick you get dinner on the grill!’

‘That’s you told, mate!’ Malcolm guffawed at the look on his brother-in-law’s face. Andy joined Malcolm laughing as Mairi made her way back in the house to leave them to it. 

Not long after, Brock and Luke arrived and were soon sat in the back garden on chairs with cold cans of ale in their hands, introducing themselves to Malcolm and soon the four men were easily chatting. Next to arrive was Sam and David, Malcolm took the role of host and was introducing her and her partner to the others. After making a comment about too much testosterone in the back garden, Sam headed inside to hang out with Mairi.

In the kitchen, Mairi welcomed Sam’s assistance in finishing up the prepping of the rest of dinner. ‘So far so good, Sam?’

‘Malcolm looks more relaxed already. I know he’s not a lad’s lad type but at least he’s not at work or thinking about work.’ Sam answered. 

‘I’m not crazy when I think he’s lost weight, am I?’

‘No, you’re not crazy Sam. I’ve noticed he’s a bit leaner than he has been lately. Hard to really tell when he’s wearing those fancy shirts and suit jackets.’ 

‘You mentioned on the phone earlier this week that you had invited that single friend of yours?’

‘Yeah, Anna will be here soon. She’s bringing her younger sister too. Single as well. So two chances for the price of one!’ 

‘Did you tell Anna why?’ 

‘Of course. But she’s not expecting anything to come of it. She’s quite particular about the men she dates but she’s fine with meeting my brother and see where it goes. Her sister is a fair bit younger I think. If I recall Emma would be about 15 years younger than Malcolm. Wine?’ Mairi offered a glass to Sam who nodded. ‘Malcolm doesn’t suspect a thing you know.’

‘Good. If he were to find out…’ Sam dreaded the thought.

‘Don’t you worry, Sam. If he did catch on, it’ll be all my idea.’ They were interrupted by a knock at the door and moments later Anna and Emma were in the kitchen and accepting glasses of wine. Mairi introduced Sam as Malcolm’s PA. ‘Shall we go join the lad’s out in the garden? I want to check and make sure Andy’s actually started to grill dinner and not just happily drinking.’

The ladies were greeted by the men, smoke rose from the grill and there were a number of empty ale cans on the table. ‘Andy, you planning on sharing that ale or just keeping it for yourself?’

‘I’m being good and sharing, luv!’ He put the tongs down and was hugging Anna and then Emma. ‘Ladies! It’s been a long time!’

‘Andy!’ Anna returned his hug. ‘It has been. You should try and be home when I drop by for dinner with your wife! All the rumours in the neighbourhood after must worry you.’ 

‘Anna!’ Mairi sounded shocked even as Anna laughed. 

‘Let them talk!’ Andy said, smiling. ‘All the lads are just jealous that I’m married to my beauty and all the ladies are just sad that they didn’t get me first!’

‘That has got to be the biggest pile of shite I have ever heard!’ Malcolm interjected, laughing. 

Mairi just shook her head. ‘Anna, Emma … this is Malcolm, my brother.’

‘The famous Malcolm Tucker. Mairi’s talked about you often enough.’ Anna gave him a quick hug and they exchanged quick air kisses. Malcolm hugged and kissed Emma next. Standing back, Malcolm was still smiling as he watched introductions continue with Brock and Luke. He quickly emptied his can of ale and found another one to open. Scratching his upper lip after taking a long drink, Malcolm found himself distracted. He couldn’t quite figure out why though. Before he could really try and get his head around what he was feeling, Malcolm was pulled into a conversation with David. 

Malcolm had to intervene a few minutes later to stop a bonfire starting in the grill and allowing them to enjoy dinner with only the sacrifice of two of the burgers to the charcoal gods. As he helped Andy serve up the food, when he asked Emma what she would like he found himself smiling at her. Their eyes met for a moment and he held her gaze a little longer than he ought to have before he served her the sausage she wanted. 

At the table, he had wound up with Anna on his right and Sam on his left. Malcolm noted that Emma was sat between Brock and Luke and oddly that made him upset. Throughout dinner, he chatted off and on with Anna and with Sam. 

Anna, to her credit, was very pleasant and open to chatting with him but she found Malcolm to be too abrasive for her liking. Then, as he continued to drink ale, she found his profanity to be distasteful. Mairi did chide him a number of times and Malcolm, always respectful towards his sister did rein it in but Anna had already made up her mind that there would be no further interest in Malcolm on her part. When she was helping clear up the table, Mairi asked her how it was going.

‘I’m sorry, Mairi, I know you were hoping there’d be something but there won’t be anything happening. His language is atrocious and he can’t hold his alcohol.’

‘He’s not always like this, Anna.’ Mairi explained. ‘He’s been working far too much and I think he’s just over-tired right now.’

‘Just means it’s his true self coming out, unguarded and unfiltered. I wouldn’t enjoy being with a man like that. Sorry.’

Mairi was a bit disappointed but accepted it. ‘Well, worth a try. I hope he’s not spoiled your entire evening.’

‘Oh, heavens no! Any chance to get together with you and Andy is worth it. Brock is a sweetie.’

Returning to the rest of the guests, Mairi with Anna’s help brought out desserts for everyone. Curiously, Malcolm had vacated his spot and was relocated to sit beside Emma, pouring her a glass of his scotch. 

‘Malcolm, you better not drink too much of that scotch.’ Mairi spoke softly by Malcolm’s ear. 

‘I’m fine, Mairi. You know I can handle my drink.’ Malcolm grinned, lifting his own glass.

‘You can handle it but you can’t handle your mouth.’

‘I’m keeping it down, sis. Don’t fucking worry. The bairns won’t hear me.’ 

Once Mairi had turned to talk to Sam, Malcolm turned his own attentions back to Emma. ‘What do you think?” He lifted his glass.

‘It’s strong.’ Emma said, sipping at the liquor. ‘You drink this all the time?’

‘Only on special occasions,’ Malcolm grinned. ‘And this is a fucking special occasion.’

Emma laughed, being younger than Anna she was always less formal and more easy with rougher language. Also, as journalist, she was used to different people and the way they expressed themselves. She knew Malcolm by reputation. All journalists in London knew about him. Being a junior writer, Emma was more likely to be on the crime beat than on the political team but was angling towards that line of writing more often. As Malcolm began regaling her with a tale about the time he had wound up punching Glenn at a party conference, Emma did have a brief thought about telling him she was a journalist but didn’t bother. It wasn’t like she was going to write anything about Malcolm. He was a bit drunk, a bit chatty, a bit rude and, to her surprise, quite sweet.

Three people were watching Malcolm closely and they were all growing more concerned as the evening wore on. Malcolm must have had at least four of the ales before dinner and he appeared to be happily topping up his glass of scotch often as well as Emma’s. Although, his glass was getting emptied a lot faster than Emma’s was. Anna had been watching Malcolm’s behaviour and looking more and more disgusted by him and shooting looks at her younger sister for carrying on with him. 

Sam was keeping an eye on Malcolm as well but, rather than being disgusted, she was quite happy to see Malcolm relaxing and enjoying himself. She was used to his profanity and hearing him use the same language but in a more humorous way rather than the bollocking at work made her smile. It was obvious that there was no clicking between Anna and Malcolm, despite her hopes and David had taken a moment to squeeze her hand to comfort her as best he could at the realization but Sam took it well. She hoped that at least this evening would help her boss realize that he could still take time for himself.

Mairi took it the hardest. She had honestly thought, foolishly it seemed now to her, that Malcolm would have hit it off with Anna. They were both smart, close enough in age, and in very different careers. Looks like she would have to do a bit more searching around to see if she could find someone else to invite over for another shot at a surreptitious blind date for her brother. She sighed but only loud enough for her husband to hear it and no others. Andy just shrugged in response. 

Brock and Luke were the first to call it a night, tired from a long day at the garage. Their exit seemed to open the floodgates and Sam was heading home with David shortly after the two lads. 

Malcolm, a bit unsteady on his feet by now and yawning a fair bit, gave Sam a hug and shook David’s hand energetically in goodbye. ‘See you on Monday, Sam!’ Seeing them off, he turned about to find Anna slipping her coat on with Emma waiting to grab her own coat. ‘Pleasure to meet ya, Anna.’ He gave her an awkward goodbye hug and went up to Emma. ‘Emma, it’s been a pleasure to meet you as well.’ He beamed at her. ‘Here, let me get your coat.’ He turned away again and was quickly helping her on with it. 

‘It’s been wonderful meeting you as well, Malcolm.’ Emma returned his smile. ‘You’re a great teacher on the subject of scotch.’

‘Plenty more lessons on that, my sweet, if you want to hear this old bastard prattle on about it.’ 

‘Well, Mr. Tucker, I may just take you up on that offer some day!” Emma teased him. He went in for a goodbye hug and, if he hadn’t been smiling before he certainly was grinning from ear to ear in reaction to her soft kiss to his cheek in goodbye. 

With all of the guests gone, Andy headed to the table to help clean up the rest of the dishes as Mairi shooed Malcolm out of the front hall so she could close the door. ‘Drunk old man, out of the way so I can lock up.’ 

‘Not a drunk old man.’ Malcolm protested but unsteadily made his way to the table in time to stop Andy removing his glass and the bottle of scotch. He managed to fill it a last time before Mairi, done with his antics for the night, was taking it away from him.

‘You are an old man in my eyes, and you are most certainly drunk.’ Mairi told him off. ‘That’ll be the last time I let you drink both ale and scotch in the same evening in my house. If Wally heard any of your foul language and starts spouting it back I’ll be taking a few strips off your hide, brother or no!’

‘Mairi, Mairi, Mairi! It was just adult chat.’ Malcolm protested as he drank up the last of his scotch. ‘You know, I always thought that friend of yours Anna was nicer but she’s more tight-arsed than Hugh Abbott was.’

Mairi sighed, ‘I don’t think you shared a common sense of humour with her, Malcolm. It’s not like you’ll be seeing her often anyway.’ She was defeated in her plans for the moment and thought to call Sam at some point in the next week to catch up. Malcolm sighed and just watched the two of them finish the tidying up. By the time the last of the dishes save for his glass were being run through the dishwasher, Andy was returning to the dining room and found Malcolm with his head tilted back with his eyes closed. A loud snore emanated from his mouth. ‘Ah, this is shite.’ Andy muttered. 

‘What is?’ Mairi followed behind her husband and saw her brother there, passed out. ‘Well, I did warn you about the ale.’

‘That you did.’ Andy grimaced. ‘We can’t pack him off home in a cab in this shape now can we?’

‘Toss him on the sofa and he can sleep it off there.’ Mairi said.

‘Now, Mairi, you know the sofa is too short for his long legs. We can lodge him with Wally. Wally will be thrilled to bits with his Uncle there in the morning and when Malcolm wakes up thanks to Wally jumping all over him, he won’t be as grumpy because he adores the tyke.’

‘You hope. Well, if that’s your plan then, you can haul the drunk old man up the stairs. I’ll finish up down here.’


	7. Chapter 7

As Anna drove Emma home, the conversation turned to Malcolm. ‘What an annoying man,’ Anna said. ‘The language just got worse the more he drank. I always thought he was much more intelligent than that.’

‘Well, we know your taste in men is on the bland side.’ Emma countered. ‘I thought Malcolm to be very amusing and very intelligent. Yes, he uses coarse language but if you had listened to him you would have noticed that when he uses them it’s with skill and precision. Makes his stories even funnier.’

‘He’s a manipulator, that’s why. You know what he does for a living better than I do.’ Anna glanced at her younger sister. ‘At least it wasn’t a blind date that Mairi talked me into, that would have been incredibly awkward.’

‘The two of you on a blind date. Now that would be hilarious!’ Emma laughed at the thought. ‘Opposites would certainly not attract between you two!’


	8. Chapter 8

Malcolm found himself back in his office the following week at his same routine of working far too many hours. What he didn’t expect to keep happening was his thoughts turning back to his evening at Mairi’s, or more specifically the time he spent with Emma at Mairi’s dinner. Admitting to himself that he couldn’t remember all of it thanks to the amount of scotch he’d wound up drinking but he knew that when he had first set eyes on her that he was drawn to her. 

The stack of files never seemed to go down. He’d get some done and then more would appear for him to review. Malcolm was now realizing how much he and Jamie did for the Party. Each department was managing their individual policies but it was through him and Jamie that it was reviewed to make sure no one department would be setting up a policy that would step on another department’s toes and that it lined up with the general policies of the Party. So, he was constantly reviewing press releases, editing and cross-referencing. 

Now it was Wednesday, and the stack seemed to have doubled in size. Every department was trying to run through as much work as they could before the summer break. And it was all on his desk. ‘Fucking hell.’ Malcolm threw his glasses on the desk and rubbed at his eyes. It was only noon and it was already beginning to look impossible. The prospect of another all-nighter loomed ahead of him. And despite the pile of work, all he really wanted to do right at that moment was find Emma’s number, call her up and ask her out for lunch. 

Instead, sighing, he picked up his phone and was yelling at Ollie to haul Glenn and himself to his office. As he waited for them to arrive, he began to sort the stack into three piles by different departments and type of policy. Once the aide’s arrived, he handed them each a stack of files. ‘Right, you useless lazy twats, time to pull your big boy panties on. Summer break is in two weeks and we’ve got this week to get through these policy reviews and press releases. I have been fucking pounding into your heads the policy links so now you get to put those lessons to use. You’re going to review these releases, you're going to make sure no one is fucking up another department or the main policies with them and then you’re going to edit them. Then you will flag the parts that you think are questionable and have these back on my desk in the morning.’

Nodding, the two men left Malcolm’s office, arms full of files and left him in peace. ‘Sam!’ He called to his PA and she was quickly in his office. ‘I need you to do me a favour, Sam.’

‘What’s up, Malcolm?’ Sam waited for his instructions. It went without saying that she would do whatever he asked her to do for him.

‘Remember the dinner on Saturday?’ Malcolm lowered his voice.

Sam furrowed her brow, curious now,’Of course.’

‘I, ah, I can’t remember what Emma’s last name was. Did you catch it?’

‘Oh, it was Burkhardt. I recall asking about their family history.’ Sam smiled. 

Malcolm couldn’t hide his smile from Sam. He really wasn’t even aware he was smiling. He knew her last name and knowing even that little bit more about her was giving him a thrill. ‘Sam?’

‘Yes, Malcolm?’

‘You wouldn’t happen to know her number would you?’ 

‘She’s your sister’s friend. Why would I know her number?’ Sam’s curiosity was piqued now. 

‘Sorry, I’ll ask my sister. Wasn’t thinking.’ Malcolm tried to cover his embarrassment by grabbing for a file off the stack. ‘Could you maybe order in some lunch for me?’

Sam tried to catch her boss’s eye but he wasn’t looking up at all. ‘Sure. Just a sandwich today?’

‘Please. Thanks!’ With his head bent over his work, Sam shrugged and left the office. Malcolm waited until Sam was gone before putting down his pen and turning to his computer. He wasn’t that keen to use the computer, too old school his brother-in-law teased, but the very last person he was going to talk to about getting a woman’s number would be his sister. With his usual hunt-and-peck typing, Malcolm was soon doing an internet search on Emma Burkhardt.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday morning at 9 a.m. Malcolm was already at the office. He’d been there since 6 a.m. and had been greeted by Ollie. Glenn had crumbled under the crush of the work that Malcolm had doled out to him and was passed out in one of the conference rooms on some chairs. Ollie had promised to wake him up by 9:30 for a meeting with Malcolm to go over the last files needed to be done before Monday morning. 

‘Right, you spotty bastard, why am I looking at files that aren’t ready?’ Malcolm was tired and grumpy. It was more his tone rather than language that was making Ollie worry.

‘Glenn passed out. He couldn’t get them all done. I did my best..’

‘Fuck, Ollie, your best? You have 10 files there that I wanted to have done by this morning so I could have a quick review of them.’

‘I know, Malcolm. I’m trying. It’s easier for you to motor through them. You’re the one with the super-brain.’

‘Not a fucking super-brain, you twat. It’s called fucking paying attention and remembering shit!’ Malcolm was frustrated not only because of Ollie and Glenn not coming through with the work he’d asked them to do but also at his failure to find a number to reach Emma. Probably a good thing, he thought to himself, that he hadn’t found a way to contact her. His plan had been to free up some time for himself over the weekend to ask her out for dinner. Now, he was faced with another weekend of working here in the office with his only break being Sunday lunch when he had promised to take Allie and Wally on an adventure afternoon to one of their favourite places, Regent’s Park. 

‘I’ll work late this evening to help out.’ Ollie offered. 

‘Fucking right you will be! Next week is going to be non-stop press releases and news conferences that I want covered.’ Malcolm’s tirade was interrupted by Sam bringing in coffee and some muffins. ‘Thanks, Sam. You’re a lifesaver.’

‘Flatterer.’ Sam smiled at him, nodded to Ollie. ‘Where’s Glenn?’

‘I’ll go get him. He’s up in conference room 2b.’ Ollie started to get up.

‘Don’t bother, Ollie. I’ll go fetch him. Why don’t you two get back to work while you wait?’ Sam didn’t wait for either of them to agree but was off to get Glenn.

Once Glenn had arrived to join Malcolm and Ollie, the three men had a brief meeting and Malcolm sent them to their own desks with work to do. They were both under orders to get as much as they could done by 4pm and then reconvene here in his office. Sam was given the direction to keep all others out of his way. 

By lunch, he had worked non-stop and had made a serious dent in his remaining stack of files to be done. Waiting for him though were some major policy reviews to do. These were the ones he dreaded. He couldn’t trust either Ollie or Glenn with them and he had a written in stone meeting set with the PM on Tuesday to do a last review on them before they were to be released to the press on Wednesday morning with the last major PM’s conference to take place late in the day. 

When Sam walked in with a tray with a lunch on it, Malcolm sighed. ‘Damn it, Sam. You’re too fucking good to me.’ 

‘Fair’s fair, you’re a great boss so it makes it easy for me to want to go the extra mile for you.’ Sam smiled. ‘I learned something interesting today’

‘Oh?’ Malcolm was focused on the sandwich he was picking up to eat rather than paying close attention to Sam.

‘Yes. Turns out that Emma works for that local paper, the Weekly Beat.’

Chewing away, Malcolm almost missed what Sam was saying about Emma. ‘That’s the rag that follows the opposition isn’t it? They never send anyone along to any of the press conferences we hold. What the fuck about them?’ 

‘Emma writes a weekly column for them. Apparently she focuses on affairs that impact the city directly on a local level.’ Sam was close to wanting to smack Malcolm in the back of the head. He really was hopeless at times. 

‘Right. Sam, do you think you could get me another coffee. It’s going to be a long afternoon.’

Sam sighed and left him in his office. When she returned to collect the empty tray and leave him with a fresh coffee, she handed him a small page with Emma’s number on it. ‘There you go, Malcolm. You may want to call that number before 5. Just saying.’ 

‘Hm? Right.’ Malcolm didn’t look up from the file he was working on but was just blindly picking up the coffee cup to have a sip of the hot beverage. Sam just shrugged and left him to his work.

By 4:45 p.m., Ollie and Glenn were leaving Malcolm’s office both of them exhausted but smiling. Somehow, the two men had managed to get all of the files they’d been given to work on done. On Malcolm’s part, he still had five major files to crack on with and he was planning on working into the night. Better to do that then run out of time next week, he thought. He was sorting through the files Ollie and Glenn had returned to him and was getting up to put them in the different boxes that were to be delivered by internal courier on Monday morning. Sam had already arranged for the pickups. Returning to his desk, his eye was drawn to the slip of paper on the floor. Picking it up, he was about to toss it onto his desk when his eyes caught Emma’s name on it. 

Frowning, Malcolm was confused. It was a phone number with an extension. Scratching his head, he tried to recall what Sam had said. By 5pm she said? He looked at his watch. Shit! It was 4:55 p.m.! He grabbed the phone and was quickly dialling the number. The receptionist he wound up speaking to seemed to take forever to connect him to the extension he’d given her. 

He was about to give up and slam the phone down when it started to ring a fifth time with no answer when it finally engaged. ‘Emma Burkhardt, what can I do for you?’ Malcolm found himself unable to speak when he heard her voice. ‘Hello? Who is this?’

‘Sorry, Emma?’ Malcolm croaked out her name. Why was he so fucking nervous?

‘Yes? Who is this? I’m not really up for any prank calls on a Friday at 5 pm.’ Emma’s voice was hard and business like. 

‘It’s Malcolm.’ He really was having problems talking this afternoon. 

‘Malcolm?’ Emma had to think for a moment. ‘Oh! Malcolm! Mairi’s brother!’

‘Yes!’ Malcolm tried to not sound desperate and excited in the same breath.

‘What a pleasant surprise. How are you?’

‘I’m fine. I… ‘ His mind went blank again. ‘I meant to call you before. Apologize for being a drunk prat at dinner.’

Emma’s laugh was light and airy. ‘Oh, I wouldn’t call you a drunk prat. You were quite amusing. Was there something I could help you with? It’s not usual for the PM”s head of media to bother with a local political opinion mag.’

‘Just apologizing.’ Malcolm repeated. ‘I’m not a regular drunk.’

‘Didn’t think you were, Malcolm.’ Emma laughed again. ‘Anyway, Malcolm, have a good weekend.’

‘Yeah, uh, sure. Thanks.’ Malcolm sat there with the phone still to his ear even after she had hung up. Finally, he set the phone down and ran his hands through his short cropped hair. Why didn’t he fucking say something to her! And she covers the opposition! Holy fucking hell, he thought. ‘Malcolm Tucker, what are you thinking!’ He muttered out loud and went back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing was mentioned to Sam by Malcolm about Emma over the next week. It didn’t surprise her as he was being run ragged attending to different press conferences and interviews in the pre-summer break rush to get things done. Thursday morning, Sam arrived and expected to see Malcolm already at the office working but when she walked into his office after a quick knock to his door she stopped suddenly when she saw him in his chair, fast asleep with his legs stretched out. 

‘Oh, Malcolm.’ Sam spoke softly, hoping that would wake him up but he slept on. She knew that he had an appointment with Ollie and Glenn in half an hour. Without waking him, she took down the spare suit that she always kept for him to change into and removed it from the suit bag. Looking at his face, she realized he would need to shave as well. ‘Malcolm. You have to wake up now.’ She stood by him, shaking his shoulder lightly. 

‘Huh?’ He jerked awake. ‘Sam? What?’

‘You fell asleep at your desk last night.’ Sam told him as she opened his desk drawer to get the shaver out. ‘Suit’s ready for you to change into. Sit still a few minutes for me.’

Malcolm sat up and, still half asleep, did as Sam directed him to do. Expertly, she got his morning scruff cleaned up and then left him to change on his own. By the time she had arranged a strong coffee and a breakfast tray for him, Malcolm had got changed into his fresh suit. Silently, Sam collected up the rumpled suit and placed it in the suit bag. Being the PA that she was, Sam was already mentally doing a checklist of things that she’d be doing for him that morning to get him back on track. Her next step would be delaying Ollie and Glenn’s entrance into his office to allow the coffee he was now drinking quickly to kick in. ‘Eat.’ She told him evenly. Obediently, he picked up the croissant and slathered on some jam before eating some of it. ‘I’ll be back with another coffee shortly for you.’

Alone for the moment, Malcolm thanked his lucky stars for Sam and hoped the rest of the day would get better. Finishing off the first croissant, Malcolm was about to pick up a file that he had planned to review with Ollie and Glenn in prep for that afternoon’s final q&a with the top minister’s when the page that Emma’s number was on stared back at him. 

Maybe he wasn’t thinking too clearly that morning but Malcolm picked up the phone and dialed her number. This time, he didn’t get some cock-blocking receptionist but was able to use the automated menu to reach Emma’s desk directly. It rang six times with no answer before the answering machine picked up.

‘You’ve reached Emma Burkhardt for the Weekly Beat. Please leave your name, number and a brief message and I’ll return your call as soon as I’m able to. Have a wonderful day.’

At the sound of her voice, Malcolm found himself distracted and almost forgot to leave a message. ‘Hi, Emma. It’s Malcolm. Just calling to see if you’d like to maybe have dinner or coffee. Call me back. You can leave a message with Sam if I’m not available.’ He rhymed off his office line and hung up. 

Sam came in at that moment, placing a fresh coffee on the desk for him. ‘Ready for the Bobbsy Twins?’

‘Huh?’ Malcolm didn’t follow at first before he realized she was talking about Ollie and Glenn. ‘Yes, usher the odd couple in!’


	11. Chapter 11

When Emma got back to her office after the early morning interview she had conducted with one of the opposition backbenchers, she placed her notes on her desk and automatically played her voicemail while she slipped off her jacket. When Malcolm’s message played, she arched an eyebrow in curiosity at it. ‘Dinner?’ She shook her head, dismissing the idea. ‘Now I wonder what he’s trying to pull off? It’s not like anyone she had ever interviewed or written about would have had anything to do with Malcolm. His focus was on the cabinet ministers not the general members of parliament. And if he did have any truck with the opposition, Malcolm would be after the shadow cabinet! 

Emma did find herself considering taking him up on his offer. Perhaps it was something she could use to her advantage. There was always the slight chance that he may drop some information she could use. In politics, you could never be sure where your next win would come from and this was potentially too good an opportunity to pass up. 

Calling Malcolm back, she wasn’t surprised to find herself talking to Sam. They chatted for a few minutes to catch up since the dinner. ‘Anyway, Sam. Malcolm left me a message this morning, asking me to join him for coffee. Can you let him know that I could meet him tomorrow around noon if that works for him.’

‘I’ll have a look at his calendar.’ Sam called up his planner for the next day and realized that with a quick flip of a meeting he had with Ollie and Glenn, he’d have a two hour break mid-day. That she knew she can easily do on Malcolm’s behalf. ‘He’s got from 11 am to 1 pm free. I can book you in then.’

‘That’s ideal. I’ll join him at Villiers around 11 am?’

‘Oh, I know that cafe. It’s lovely! I’ll let him know. He’ll see you then.’

Coffee arranged, Emma got back to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Malcolm arrived back at his office and was greeted by Sam updating him on his lunch appointment that she had made for him. ‘You what?’

‘Ms. Burkhardt called and said you had requested a meeting with her, coffee she said. So, I spoke to Ollie and Glenn, moved their meeting with you down to 10 am and freed you up for 2 hours. You’re to meet her at Villiers at 11 am.’

‘Sam! That wasn’t meant to be a work meeting!’ Malcolm blinked and then bit his lip, realizing too late what he implied. ‘I mean..’

‘She’s a journalist, what else would I think it would be Malcolm?” Sam looked at him innocently. 

‘Sorry, yes.. I’m.. Sam, sorry, I shouldn’t be getting grumpy towards you.’

‘Don’t worry, Malcolm. I understand. Would you like me to reschedule that meeting with Ms. Burkhardt for you?’

‘No,’ Malcolm was quick to stop that happening. ‘No, it’s alright. I’ll work around it.’ He smiled and headed into his office.

Sam smiled at his retreating back. She picked up the phone and was dialing Mairi at home.

‘Hello?’ Mairi answered.

‘Mairi, it’s Sam. I have a bit of an update for you.’

‘An update? On what?’ Mairi asked, slightly distracted by Wally about to smear jam on his shirt.

‘Malcolm’s love life.’

‘Sorry? What?’ Mairi’s attention was focused on Sam now, leaving her son to freely wipe his hands clean on his shirt. 

‘I know you rather intended to set Malcolm up with Anna at the dinner but over the past few days he’s been asking about Emma a few times. And so, today, she’s called up saying your brother has asked her out for coffee. They’re on for tomorrow at lunch.’

‘Emma? He’s keyed in on her?’ Mairi began to chuckle. ‘Doesn’t that just figure. He goes for the young brunette who works for an opposition paper. Let’s just go for the most difficult lady in the room!’

‘I know!’ Sam laughed herself. ‘Of course, she is a journalist and he’s a media manipulator. I just hope it’s not a matter of her trying to use him for something political or the like.’

‘Well,’ Mairi could understand where Sam was coming from, ‘If she is trying anything on you know Malcolm will sniff it out right away. He’s too canny to be worked that way.’

‘Unless he’s besotted with her and isn’t thinking right.’ 

‘Malcolm has never let himself get lost that way. So, don’t you worry about that.’ Mairi had seen her brother’s ex-wife try that ages ago and he had been head over heels with her at the time. She didn’t succeed and he had learned lessons from that.

‘I’ll do what I can to keep an eye on things and let you know.’

‘Appreciate that, Sam. Talk soon!’ Mairi hung up and, sighing, began the task of cleaning up her son’s jam painting.


	13. Chapter 13

Malcolm was having his Friday morning wrap up meeting with Ollie and Glenn. Somehow they had managed to complete all but a few press release files and Malcolm was confident that they could finish them without his supervision that afternoon. He still had a number of files himself to get through but he had the weekend yet to go as well. The prospect of the following week’s packed interviews and conference schedule was daunting but they were on top of it. With ten minutes to go he chased the aides out of his office and was pulling on his coat. ‘Sam, I’m off. Be back at 1.’

‘Enjoy your lunch.’

‘Coffee, not lunch.’ He grumped at Sam, still trying to make as if it wasn’t anything other than work related. 

‘Well, if you don’t eat anything during your meeting pick something up on your way back.’ Sam reminded him. 

‘Yes, ma’am!’ Malcolm grinned and was off on foot too Villiers.

By the time he arrived at the cafe, he scanned the tables and spotted her at a table near the back. She waved at the sight of him and he was soon kissing her cheek before sitting across from her. ‘Emma.’ Malcolm smiled at her. 

‘Malcolm.’ Emma laughed lightly at him. ‘What do I owe the pleasure of coffee with the man behind the Party?’

‘Well,’ Malcolm began to feel nervous. His fingers found the handle of the fork on the table in front of him and began to play with it. His eyes caught hers for a moment before he glanced down at the table. He felt like he was back in school asking a girl out for the first time in his life. ‘I just wanted to ah, well.. ‘ 

‘You do know that the weekly I write for has absolutely nothing to do with the national level and it’s focus is on the current opposition party at the local level.’

‘Of course I know.’ Malcolm answered. He knew everything media related. ‘I suppose that after we met at Mairi’s place that I ought to well, ah, apologize.’

‘You did that already Malcolm. And I already told you that you weren’t a prat.’ Emma sat forward to peer at him. ‘Are you losing your touch, Malcolm? I never pictured you as forgetting something.’

‘Didn’t forget.’ Malcolm mumbled. ‘Apologizing for something else. Not that.’

‘Then what?’

‘For being a fucking idiot.’ Malcolm leaned on the table top, sighing. ‘I should never have called you and asked you out for coffee.’

‘Oh?”

Malcolm took a deep breath. ‘This has nothing to do with work. Not about media, not about the government. Nothing at all like that.’

‘Then why ask me to have coffee?’

He sat straighter, his hands nervously rubbing up and down his thighs to dry the sweat on his palms. Steeling himself, Malcolm blurted out what he’d been trying to hide since the dinner. ‘Emma, I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I love you.’ 

Emma felt her mouth drop open. ‘Did you just say what I think you said?’ 

‘You are beautiful and I love you and I want to get to know you better and I really hope I can see you again.’ 

‘Are you mad?’ Emma shook her head. This was too much for her to comprehend easily. ‘You’ve only met me once before at a dinner party and spoken once on the phone. You don’t just fall in love with someone after one proper meeting.’

‘Well, this is our second meeting and I still feel the same way about you.’ Malcolm confessed, his eyes were locked onto her now, not wanting to stop gazing at her. His heart felt like it was pounding in his chest. 

‘Well, I’m not besotted with you if that’s what you were hoping for.’ Emma said coldly. 

‘No, that would be crazy but I can’t help feeling this way about you.’ He smiled sadly. ‘I’ve laid out on the table how I feel about you, Emma, and I hope that maybe you’ll grant me a chance to get to know you and you get to know me. Maybe down the road we might.. well.. you know.’ Malcolm clasped his hands together to help steady his nerves. He dreaded what her response would be.

Emma went silent, watching him sit there with bottled up nerves. Finally breaking the silence between them she answered him. ‘Malcolm, you realize that this is setting us both up for a major conflict of interest.’

‘But it’s not, Emma! We’ve never crossed paths before. I’ve never had any dealings with the local media. Fuck, it’s different parties!’

‘And all it would take is something you know leaking to the opposition or something I know winding up on your team’s side. It would be handing a bomb to anyone on either side to use it to blow up in either of our faces or both at once. That’s not a recipe for success.’

‘But you’re not ruling out giving it a try.’ Malcolm latched onto her avoidance of saying no to him outright. ‘It’s not that hard to keep work separate from private life. I’ve done it before.’

‘Oh?’ Emma arched an eyebrow at Malcolm. ‘And you’re single now why?’

Malcolm’s eyebrows drew together. ‘What happened before had nothing to do with my work.’ 

‘And if I do a bit of journalistic investigation? Is that what I’ll really find?’

Rubbing his eyes, Malcolm groaned. ‘Go ahead, You’ll just see all the fucking bastards laughing at how I got dragged to hell and back by my wife who decided that someone I thought was my right hand man was a much better fuck buddy than I would be.’

‘Shit,’ Emma hissed at the haunted look in his eyes. ‘Sorry Malcolm I didn’t mean to upset you.’

‘It’s not a state secret.’ Malcolm smiled weakly at Emma. ‘Look, I’m not a horrid man. Sure I’m coarse, I’ve got a mouth, I can be annoying and caught up in my work but I really do hope you’re willing to at least give me a chance.’

Emma sat back, thinking. After a few moments, she nodded. ‘I’m not going to promise anything but I can agree to see you again.’  
Malcolm beamed at her. ‘That’s all I ask, Emma. Just give me a chance.’

‘Right, well, this is your first chance now.’ Emma looked at him. ‘This was supposed to be us having coffee and so far all we’ve done is talk.’

‘Got it! What do you want?’ Malcolm was getting up.

‘Coffee, just milk.’ Emma leaned back in her chair as he went to fetch them something to drink. She still had her doubts but he seemed to be genuine. Thinking to herself, she’ll let it play out and see where it took her.


	14. Chapter 14

For the summer recess, Malcolm finally got a break from constant bollocking of Ministers and could finally get caught up on other work that had been put off in favour of the release rush. He still stayed late into the evening but was making it home for proper sleep every night. Since his coffee with Emma, he’d found himself thinking of her even more often than he had before. He was looking forward to Saturday night. It was the first Saturday he’d be having off for months with no interviews slated for him to babysit. He’d made reservations at one of his favourite restaurants for the two of them and he’d already planned out the suit he would wear to impress Emma. 

He was rummaging through a file box trying to locate an old folder that he wanted to add some documents too when his office phone rang. It was a direct call through. Not many people knew the trick to bypassing Sam’s telephone screening. ‘Malcolm Tucker.’ He answered and then when he heard Mairi’s hello, he smiled. ‘Sis, what’s up?’

‘Malcolm, I have a huge favour to ask of you.’

‘Anything, Mairi, what do you need?’ 

‘David’s brother has been evicted from his flat and has to be gone by Saturday midnight. He’s been trying to hire a van to move his things into storage but there’s none available for hire. David’s got the work van which he’s offered the use of. Problem is, he also needs a hand with moving the stuff out too.’

‘Sweet fucking Christ, Mairi, I can’t help move him out this Saturday!’ Malcolm groaned inwardly. This seriously couldn’t be happening to him! Not when he was set for a proper date with Emma.

‘No, not that. Could you look after Allie and Wally for us? Then David and I can go help his brother all day and evening.’

Malcolm could feel his heart sink. He’d not let his sister down. It’s not like she was asking a lot of him. ‘You okay if I take them out for dinner?’

‘As long as you’re okay to mind them on your own, Malcolm. I really appreciate this! I’ll drop them off at your place Saturday morning?’

‘Sure. You want them to sleep over at my place too?’

‘Oh would you?’ Mairi sounded so relieved when he offered to keep them overnight.

‘Make sure they’ve got their toothbrushes with them!’ Malcolm smiled. After hanging up the phone, Malcolm was dialing the restaurant and cancelling his reservation. Then, with a heavier heart, he rang up Emma. ‘Emma, how are you?’

‘Malcolm, wasn’t expecting to hear from you till Saturday. You said you wanted to keep things a surprise.’

‘Yeah, a bit bigger of a fucking surprise than I thought it would be. I’m afraid Saturday’s a write off. My sister needs me to watch her kids for her. I’m really sorry.’

‘Oh.’ Emma sounded disappointed herself. She had rather looked forward to the evening with Malcolm. ‘They’re not babies are they?’

‘No, you didn’t get a chance to meet them at the dinner party did you?’

‘No, I didn’t.’

‘Ah, well they’re both little charmers. Wally’s five and Allie’s my little princess, 9 years old.’

‘Well, I’m not doing anything else Saturday so if you still want to have dinner the youngsters are welcome to join us if you want them too.’

‘Seriously? You wouldn’t mind them out to dinner with us?’ Malcolm was genuinely surprised by Emma’s offer. 

‘No, I wouldn’t mind.’ Emma thought to make the best of it. Seeing how he was around kids would certainly be different than what he was normally known to behave.

‘Right, You be okay with a pizza place? There’s a great place just by my place that the kids love going to when they get a chance.’

‘Sure.’

‘Right, if you’re up to it on Saturday you can park in front of my place and we can walk to the restaurant. I do it all the time. The parking on the high street near my place is horrid for parking.’

‘Deal. What time Saturday?’

‘Call it 4 pm? Wally’s usually in bed by 8 pm.’

‘Works for me. See you then Malcolm.’

Malcolm, hanging up his office phone, breathed a sigh of relief. He was not only helping out his sister but also still seeing Emma. He grinned to no one and went back to work.


	15. Chapter 15

Saturday afternoon, Allie was happily sitting on the sofa in the sitting room with one of Malcolm’s big art books open as Malcolm was upstairs in the washroom getting ready. He had just got out of the shower when the washroom door was being rattled and he could hear Wally calling for him. 

‘Whatcha doing?’ Wally asked after Malcolm opened the door to stop his nephew shaking the doorknob right off.

‘Getting ready to go out to dinner. Remember? I told you that I’ve got a friend joining us for pizza tonight.’

‘Why you gotta smell funny for pizza dinner?’ Wally was wrinkling his nose as Malcolm was splashing some aftershave on his cheeks.

‘It’s stinky.’ Wally declared. ‘Bet your friend thinks it’s stinky.’

‘You’re a right critic today, aren’t you?’ Malcolm arched an eyebrow at his nephew. 

‘What’s a critic?’ Wally asked, still watching Malcolm curiously. 

‘A critic is a young lad who doesn’t know about girls yet.’ 

‘Your friend’s a girl!’ Wally’s eyes went wide. ‘Why a girl? Why can’t you have a boy friend?’

At first Malcolm thought his nephew meant something entirely different. ‘I have lots of boy friends at work, Wally. I’d rather have a girl friend when I’m not at work.’

‘Girls are trouble.’ Wally said emphatically. 

‘No, girl’s aren’t trouble Wally. That’s sisters. Sisters are trouble.’

‘Sisters are girls! So girls are trouble!’ 

Malcolm couldn’t really argue with his nephew’s logic. ‘You’ll see when you’re older, lad. But today..’ Malcolm wagged a finger at his nephew. ‘Promise me you’ll be on your best behaviour!’

Wally nodded rapidly.’Will do!’

‘Good. You behave really well and I’ll make sure there’s ice creams for dessert.’

‘Yaaaaaaay! Ice creams!’ Wally was racing out of the washroom to go and announce the ice creams for dessert to his sister.

‘Whatever works,’ Malcolm told himself in the mirror.


	16. Chapter 16

‘Wally! Stop fidgeting!’ Allie hissed at her younger brother. 

‘Wanna have pizza!’ Wally demanded. ‘Why we not going?’

‘We’re waiting for my friend.’ Malcolm reminded his nephew. He couldn’t sit still as he waited for Emma to arrive. The three of them were all set to go out. As he paced back and forth, Allie started to giggle. ‘What?’ He shot a look at his niece.

‘You’re in looooooooove.’ Allie teased her uncle. 

‘Shush.’ Malcolm glared at her. 

‘What’s loooooooooooooove?’ Wally parrotted his older sister’s word.

‘Love is what Mama and Papa do when they kiss at home.’ Allie told her brother.

‘Ewwwww.’ Wally scrunched up his face. ‘That’s gross! Rather have pizza.’

‘Boys!’ Allie humphed.

‘Stop it you two. Emma is just a friend and she’s joining us for dinner because I promised to take her to dinner this weekend. Your Mama asked me after to mind you two so I’m trying to do both things.’

‘Yes, Uncle.’ Allie looked contrite. 

They all heard a car pull up finally and Malcolm looked out his front window to begin grinning as Emma arrived. He heard his niece sing out the word ‘love’ again but ignored her. He was opening the door for Emma and kissing her on the cheek. Behind him, Wally was starting to go ‘ewww’ when he was cut off by his older sister. 

‘Hi Malcolm.’ Emma greeted him warmly.

‘Emma, this is Wally and Allie.’

Emma hugged Allie and shook Wally’s hand. ‘How are you two this evening?’

‘I’m good thanks!’ Allie was polite but Wally just grinned and announced he was hungry for pizza. Malcolm winced. 

‘Well, maybe your Uncle will let us go right away to eat?’ Emma smiled at Wally. 

“Yeah! Uncle! We go have pizza now!’ Wally was at Malcolm’s side, tugging on his hand. 

‘Emma, I’m sorry!’ Malcolm tried to apologize for Wally’s behaviour but Emma just waved it off.

‘Growing boys need their pizza!’ 

‘Pizza!’ Wally was trying to pull on Malcolm’s hand again. ‘Let’s go!’

‘Come on then, let’s go.’ Malcolm said and they were soon off down the road towards the restaurant. ‘Wally, you stay right by my side and hold my hand. Allie, you take his other hand please!’

‘Sure.’ Allie took hold of her brother’s hand despite his protests but when Malcolm played around lifting the young boy off his feet as they walked Wally was too busy laughing to be grumpy at his sister holding his hand. Emma walked on Malcolm’s other side, closer to the street. 

‘Malcolm! Come in! Come in!’ The owner of the restaurant was quite familiar with Malcolm and they were soon seated.

‘Hope you like pepperoni, Emma. These two won’t eat anything but the pepperoni pizza. Believe me I’ve tried.’ Malcolm smiled at her. Wally was happily scribbling on a colouring page with some crayons provided by the restaurant. 

‘I prefer cheese or veggie. Maybe someone will want some extra pepperoni?’ Emma hinted, glancing at Wally who perked up at the mention of extra pepperoni.

‘I’ll have yours!’ He offered. 

‘Oh, Wally.’ Allie rolled her eyes, neatly colouring in her page. ‘You’re so greedy.’

‘Would you like some extra pepperoni, Allie?’ Emma asked.

‘Oh! Could I?’ 

‘You two can share then.’ Emma said, keeping the peace. 

Malcolm smiled a bit stupidly at Emma. ‘Thanks.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Emma smiled back at him. ‘How’s work been this week? Must be a lot quieter now with the summer break?’

‘Quiet but still busy. Got lots of cleaning up to do to be ready for the fall session.’ Malcolm said. ‘You?’

‘This is when I get a lot busier. With the local MP’s picking up the pace in their home counties. I normally do one in-depth column a week but in the summer I’m usually up to two or more in a week depending on what the MP’s get up too. One of the big talking points already is that education policy your Party released just last week. I don’t know why there’s such a resistance to pushing education to the local level rather than the national level.’

‘It’s about standards and consistency.’ Malcolm said. ‘Leave it up to just local councils and next thing you know you’ll have poor areas getting even worse because local councils don’t have the funds to keep up the same level of education as other areas. Can’t have that.’  
‘That’s a rather big presumption, Malcolm.’ Emma said. ‘I’ve never seen any study brought forth by any ruling Party that backs up that notion.’

‘Doesn’t need to have a study done on it. Just look at other countries where education is managed nationally. You get all sorts of crazy shit happening.’ 

‘Uncle!’ Allie was quick to jump on Malcolm’s use of the curse word.

‘Sorry!’ Malcolm pursed his lips. ‘Forgot. Don’t tell your Mama?’

‘Don’t let it happen again.’ Allie warned him. 

‘Apologies, Malcolm.’ Emma said. “I shouldn’t have started talking shop when we’re meant to be having an evening out.’

‘Yeah.’ Malcolm looked away from her towards Wally who was concentrating on his colouring. The awkward moment was lifted when their dinner arrived and the process of dividing up Emma’s pepperoni became the issue. All was good throughout the meal until Wally was down to just the pizza crust and he was trying to tilt his plate to mop up some of the tomato sauce with a bit of crust. As it dripped onto his shirt, Malcolm was up from his chair with a napkin in his hand. ‘Watch it, sport!’ Kneeling beside the youngster, Malcolm was managing to wipe up the sauce before it could get off the bib he’d put on Wally at the start of dinner and onto his shirt. 

‘Sorry!’ Wally grinned at his uncle, showing off streaks of tomato sauce on his face. 

‘You and pizza!’ Malcolm tapped his nephew’s nose. ‘Sit still.’ With a fresh napkin dipped in one of the water glasses, Malcolm was quickly cleaning up Wally’s messy face. ‘Maybe you can make it through your ice cream more cleanly?’

‘Ice cream! Yaaay!’

‘Remember our deal? You said you’d behave and earn your ice cream.’

‘I was good!’ Wally declared.

Standing up, Malcolm looked down at his nephew who was beaming up at his uncle. ‘Oh, I don’t know. You were greedy for the extra pepperoni that Emma offered to share.’

‘I shared!’ Wally said. ‘I did! Allie got half!’

‘He did share,’ Emma said, smiling.

‘Allie? Do you think Wally behaved well tonight?’ 

‘He didn’t fight with me.’ Allie said, hoping for ice cream herself.

‘Maybe we should ask our guest for her opinion.’ Malcolm suggested, winking at Emma. Wally’s eyes went wide as he looked at Emma.   
Emma looked at Wally, giving him a judging look. ‘He did share half the pepperoni. But he did almost get tomato sauce on his shirt.’

‘Didn’t! It was just on my bib!’ Wally pointed at the stain in question.

‘I did say almost.’ Emma pointed out but Wally just wrinkled his nose not really understanding Emma. ‘Malcolm, I think Wally behaved like a proper enough gentleman this evening. Ice cream approved.’

‘There we go then, ice cream for everyone!’ Malcolm said, smiling. 

Dinner finished and ice cream eaten without any major messes, they were heading back to Malcolm’s place. Wally was safely perched on Malcolm’s back, his arms holding on around his uncle’s neck to keep him from running around in the evening streets. Allie was walking ahead of the two lad’s with Emma having found that Emma knew enough about art for them to have a long enough conversation as they walked the few blocks back. By the time they were turning up the path to the front door, Wally had rested his head against Malcolm to fall asleep. 

‘Allie, can you get my key out of my pocket?’ Malcolm asked his niece and she was quickly pulling the key from his jacket. It certainly wasn’t the first time they’d arrived back from dinner with Wally asleep on Malcolm. Soon, they were in the house and Malcolm was walking Wally up the stairs to get him into bed. The ladies were in the front room where Allie was showing off the art books that were her favourites.  
Rejoining them after settling his nephew into bed with a short bedtime story, Malcolm asked Emma if she wanted a coffee or some wine.

‘Better make it coffee.’ 

‘Sure, I’ll just be a few minutes.’ Malcolm disappeared into the kitchen.

‘My Uncle likes you.’ Allie said.

‘Oh? What makes you say that?’ Emma asked.

‘He’s acting like one of the boys at school acts around my best friend. All shy and nervous.’

Emma laughed. ‘Did he say he liked me?’

‘No, but he went red.’ Allie giggled. ‘Mama was talking to Papa a couple of days ago about how Uncle should get to know a lady. Stop him being lonely.’

‘He gets lonely does he?’

‘I don’t know.’ Allie shrugged. ‘I never see him lonely. He’s always happy when he’s with Wally and me.’

‘I saw. He loves you two a lot.’

‘We love him back loads. He’s always doing things with us.’ Allie was smiling broadly talking about her uncle. 

‘You two ladies gossiping there?’ Malcolm was bringing in a couple of coffee mugs for Emma and himself and a glass of warm milk for Allie. 

‘Of course we are.’ Emma said. ‘That’s what ladies always do when there’s no boys around to hear. Right, Allie?’

‘Right!’ Allie held the warm glass in her hands. ‘Thank you!’ 

‘Do I get any hints?’ Malcolm tried. Both ladies just giggled and he let it go.

Soon after, Malcolm had tucked Allie into bed in the guest room. Finally, Malcolm thought, time alone with Emma! Trying to not be too eager, Malcolm returned to the sitting room and sat on the sofa beside Emma. 

‘What an evening.’ Malcolm began, his hands nervously rubbing on his thighs. ‘It’s not exactly what I had originally planned.’

‘Your niece and nephew are wonderful.’ Emma smiled at him and could tell he was nervous. ‘Their Uncle is a credit to them.’

‘You think so?’ Malcolm smiled even more broadly. 

‘I’ve seen it.’ Emma waited for Malcolm to see what he would do but he was too shy. Instead, Emma made the first move, reaching out to touch his cheek. ‘It’s a wonder you didn’t become a father yourself.’

‘Guess I’ve not met the right woman before.’ Malcolm reached up to place his hand on Emma’s. He guided her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. 

‘And now?’ Emma asked, her eyes on his.

‘I’m hoping that I have met the right woman.’ Malcolm said before he felt himself start to panic. ‘Not that I’m saying I’m looking for a woman to have kids with. I’m not.. ah.. fuck..’ He went red. 

‘Malcolm, you’re adorable.’ Emma laughed softly. ‘I wasn’t thinking that at all.’

‘Good.’ He gulped before he smiled at her. Her hand was still in his so he lifted it once more to kiss her fingers before turning her hand over to kiss the palm. Malcolm could feel her heart beat a bit faster. He really couldn’t remember much except that the two of them were soon kissing at first slowly but soon they were kissing more passionately. Emma was leaning into Malcolm, her fingers running through his hair as his tongue explored her mouth. 

‘Uncle!’ Wally’s voice startled both of them. ‘I’m thirsty!’ The five year old was rounding the sofa to look sleepily at Malcolm, one fist rubbing at his eyes. ‘Can I have some water?’

Emma was sitting up quickly, putting space between her and Malcolm. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Malcolm turning bright red and biting back whatever he would normally have said. 

‘Come on, Wally.’ Malcolm got up and took hold of his nephew’s hand to lead him to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. By the time he’d got Wally his drink and re-settled him in bed, Emma was already in her jacket, ready to go home. Malcolm sighed, ‘Guess that’s that mood busted.’

‘A bit.’ Emma said. ‘It was still a wonderful evening, Malcolm.’

‘Good.’ Malcolm smiled grimly at her. ‘Perhaps, maybe… ‘

‘Yes?’ Emma prompted him to go on.

‘Maybe we could try an adult dinner next weekend?’ 

‘Friday next week would work out best for me. If that’s fine for you.’

‘Friday’s fine. Perfect. Great!’ Malcolm felt the words tumble from him without restraint. He sounded like an idiot even to his own ears. 

‘Call me during the week’ Emma kissed him on the cheek before leaving. 

Malcolm stood at the door, watching her get in her car and drive off. ‘Fucking hell.’ He muttered to himself. ‘She’s fucking amazing.’


	17. Chapter 17

Sunday afternoon, Mairi and Andy picked the kids up from Malcolm after thanking him profusely. Andy presented him with a bottle of scotch with a wink. ‘You’ll probably need this tonight, mate.’

‘Could have used it last night.’ Malcolm mumbled under his breath but didn’t elaborate as the kids were bundled off to the car by his sister and soon the family were on the way home. Buckled in, Wally was gladly regaling his parents with a running commentary about everything they’d done over the weekend with Malcolm. ‘We got to meet Uncle’s friend, Emma. She was really nice. She gave us her pepperoni. Plus we got ice cream!’ Wally looked at Allie. ‘Did you see them too? They were doing the icky kissing that Mama and Papa do.’

Mairi turned round in her seat to look at her son. ‘What on earth?’

‘Yeah, saw them last night. Got thirsty.’ Wally was rambling on again. ‘They were all kissy on the sofa.’

‘I told you so,’ Allie looked triumphant. ‘Didn’t I? I told you Uncle was in love.’

‘Did not.’ Wally automatically had to disagree with his sister.

‘I did so.’ Allie said. ‘Before we went for pizza.’

‘Drop it, Wally.’ Mairi stopped her son before he could start up a battle of did and did not between the kids. ‘So, it was just kissing you saw?’

‘Yeah. It was gross. Like you and Papa.’ Wally wrinkled his nose. ‘He made us fried eggs and bacon in the morning! That was yummy! I wish there was a good park by his place. Can you get Uncle to take us to the park next Sunday? He plays park good.’

‘I’ll talk to your Uncle this week and see what’s happening next weekend.’ Mairi said, glancing at her husband. All Andy could do was chuckle. ‘Make any comments, mister, and you’ll regret it.’

‘Not saying a word, my luv.’ Andy just focused on the road ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

Monday morning, Sam was at her desk on time and for the first time in a very long time, Malcolm’s office was closed and dark with no sign of him there. At 9 am, Malcolm arrived striding down the hall, pulling his scarf off from around his neck. ‘Morning, Sam. How was the weekend?’  
‘I had a lovely time with David. Got some pavers laid in our back garden. He’s got some plans of getting a grill of his own now. I’m skeptical at his success as a cook.’ Sam handed Malcolm the few messages that had awaited her that morning for him. ‘You’ve got nothing on the books for the day. There’s one message from the PM asking if you could do some background searches for him. No rush on them, it’s some projects he’s thinking of getting done when they’re back sitting in September.’  
‘No surprise that he’d come up with fucking shit to keep me busy here in the office while he’s off on vacation.’ Malcolm griped but in a goodnatured way. ‘You’re on hols soon aren’t you, Sam?’  
‘Two weeks today. You really ought to take time off yourself.’ Sam reminded him.  
‘Wouldn’t know what to do with myself on my own.’ Malcolm replied. ‘Just as easy to wander in here and get things done. Is Ollie or Glenn around this week?’  
‘No, they’re both off assisting Nicola with her local team. Will you be wanting something to eat? I’ll have to go out to pick things up with the cafe closed for the break.’

‘Leave off then. I’ll take care of my own lunch.’ Malcolm headed into his office and was soon settled in for the day. Sam entered a few minutes later with a coffee for him. She noted to herself that Malcolm actually looked rested for a change on a Monday. The day was shaping up to be a quiet one so when the phone rang, Sam was only mildly surprised to hear Mairi’s voice.

‘Hi, Sam. How are you?’ 

‘Quite well. Malcolm’s free so I’ll put you right through.’

‘Actually, Sam. It’s you I wanted to chat with.’

‘Oh?’ 

‘What’s Malcolm like today?’ 

‘Very pleasant, hasn’t cursed once. Seems like he’s actually not over-working himself and taking advantage of the down time during the break.’

‘No other comments? Anything about what he did over the weekend?’ Mairi was obviously fishing. 

‘Not a thing. Asked what I got up to but that was it. I did remind him about taking vacation time but just got the usual comment about not wanting to spend time alone at the house.’ 

‘Odd.’ Mairi said. ‘I thought that he and Emma had hit it off. You would think that he’d be wanting to see her again. Especially after the weekend. Apparently he’d arranged a dinner date with her beforehand but Andy and I had to help his brother out on the weekend so Malcolm was looking after the kids. Got a report through them though. First base reached from the sounds of what Wally saw.’

‘I would have thought the same myself but he’s not said anything or hinted at anything.’ Sam laughed. ‘But well, it is Malcolm we’re talking about. So let’s just sit back and wait.’

‘Maybe keep pressing him on the vacation idea?’ 

‘That I can do, Mairi! Keep me posted.’

‘Same to you.’


	19. Chapter 19

Friday afternoon at the office, Malcolm was keeping himself busy. He’d spent all week on the seemingly never-ending task of organizing and filing away all of the last sessions work. It was, he had found in the past, a great way for him to review everything that had been done by all the Ministers and settle everything that he wanted to build on for the upcoming session. He still had the material to research for the policy ideas the PM had come up with but he had left those with Sam for her to send off material requests to the library.

As the day wore on, he kept glancing at the clock. He’d made reservations (again) at his favourite restaurant and had arranged to pick Emma up at her office at 5 pm. Humming happily to himself, Malcolm was skimming through one of the Transport policy files when Sam walked in with a coffee for him.

‘You’re in a good mood today,’ Sam smiled at him. ‘Got plans with the niece and nephew this weekend?’

‘No, they wanted to go to the park on Sunday but I had them both Saturday and Sunday last weekend. So, I’ve begged off this weekend.’

‘Oh? That’s not like you.’ 

‘Hm?’ He looked up from the file at Sam. “What’s that mean?’

‘You’ve never passed up a weekend with them unless you had something on here at the office that you had no way of getting out of. You actually taking a weekend for yourself?’

Malcolm grinned, ‘In a manner of speaking, yes.’ 

‘Good for you. I’ve always said you need to mind you sometimes.’ Sam left him on his own again but her mind was already coming to a different conclusion of what he was likely to be up to that weekend. 

Malcolm, for his part, was oblivious to what Sam might be thinking. Rather, he was already planning how he would invite her over to his place after they ate with a serious idea of doing more than just kissing this time. He almost dared to think that there may be some action in the bedroom. 

Leaving early was the next surprise that Sam experienced with Malcolm. When he did say goodnight to her at 4:30 pm with an admonition to her to make sure she left on time (pointlessly, Sam thought to herself) Malcolm didn’t hang around to answer any of her questions.   
If there was one thing Malcolm was exceptional at it was behaving like a proper gentleman. He had had to learn those skills to move easily in the upper levels of government. Malcolm held the door of the cab for Emma, opened the door for her at the restaurant, made sure to push her chair in for her at the table. Choosing the perfect wine for what she had selected to have for dinner was just another impressive act in her mind. 

Emma had already found herself somewhat attracted to Malcolm over their past meetings and this evening was just cementing her opinion that Malcolm was a keeper. Sure, she’d already gotten some snide remarks from Anna when they had chatted briefly after the dinner party. There was also the nagging issue of potential work conflict in the future. However, Emma was more than willing to see where a relationship with Malcolm would go.

‘Thank you for a wonderful evening, Malcolm.’ Emma said once they had both finished their dessert. 

‘You’re most welcome.’ Malcolm reached for her hands to hold them in his gently. ‘Emma, I’d like to ask you something.’

‘I was going to ask you something as well,’ Emma said, stopping him asking first by rushing out her request. ‘Would you like to come to my place for a coffee?’

‘Your place?’ Malcolm was taken aback. He had figured that it would be up to him to take things further. His heart leapt in his chest at how she was as up to a longer evening as he was.

‘Yes, my place. I do have to get up early for an interview I’m scheduled to go to. This way you can stay right until I have to go to bed.’

‘Ah, yes. That would be wonderful.’ Malcolm was over the moon. Maybe he could spend the night at her place instead! ‘Shall we?’

‘Let’s.’ Emma agreed and he was soon escorting her from the restaurant to a cab. 

Emma’s home was a typical London flat. Small, up a few flights, and a walk up only. Inside, Malcolm could tell that despite the small flat, Emma had selective tastes in decor and activities. There was a small desk with a quality laptop on it. Her TV was a flat screen and just the right size for the apartment. There was a small entertainment unit with a small collection of DVD’s on show. There was a bookcase on the other wall with a collection of books. The glimpse he got of her kitchen was the same. Top quality appliances that fitted neatly into the space. Along the short hallway, he could see doors that likely led to her bedroom and the washroom. 

‘Coffee won’t take long.’ Emma said. ‘Make yourself comfortable on the sofa.’

Malcolm sat stiffly on the sofa, waiting for her to join him. Still nervous as to where things would go between the two of them, Malcolm wiped his palms on his trousers. With two coffee cups in her hands, Emma joined him and sat close beside him on the sofa. 

‘Thank you.’ Malcolm sipped at the hot coffee without taking his eyes off her.

‘You can relax, Malcolm.’ Emma said with a light laugh. 

‘Oh, right. Sorry.’ Malcolm took a breath and tried to relax but failed. Emma raised her eyebrow at him. Shaking her head, she took the coffee cup out of his hands and placed both cups on the side table. Once his hands were empty, Emma took hold of them in hers. The contact was enough to break Malcolm’s nervousness. 

One of his large hands lifted to her face, cupping her cheek lightly before he leaned towards her to kiss her lips lightly. Emma responded and the couple were lost once more in their simmering passion. This time there were no children to interrupt them. They were both eager to explore one another, to taste and to touch. Not content to just kiss Emma, Malcolm slipped his hands down from her face to her back. There was no resistance or change in Emma. If anything, Malcolm fancied that her kissing became hungrier for him. When her hands moved to encircle his waist under his suit jacket, Malcolm shivered slightly. 

‘Emma,’ He breathed her name as he gazed into her eyes before once more pressing his lips to hers. Continuing to kiss, Emma felt Malcolm’s hands range over her back until his fingers were loosening her top from the waist of her skirt. Then, Malcolm’s long fingers were gliding over her skin to her stomach, making her skin quiver at his gentle touch. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, teasing the soft curls at the nape of his neck. The barely heard moan from her lips was her response to his hands roaming up to her breasts, cupping them through her lace bra. The heat from his palms covered her pert breasts easily. 

Groaning, Malcolm pulled her closer against him until she was almost on his lap. They continued in that position until they were both incredibly flushed and aroused. Not until Malcolm pulled away from her lips to begin kissing her throat did her gaze fall on the clock of her DVD player. 

With a groan of regret, Emma began to ease away from Malcolm. He protested. ‘Malcolm, I’ve got to get to bed. You’ve got to get going home now.’

‘No, don’t want to stop.’ He murmured, continuing to press his lips against her neck. 

‘Got to.’ Emma slid her hands to his chest, pushing him away. Grunting, Malcolm finally stopped kissing her but looked into her eyes. His passion was blazing in his gaze and Emma hated her job in that moment. ‘Don’t look at me that way.’

‘Can’t help it.’ Malcolm tried to lean back in for another kiss but he was blocked by her finger on his lips. ‘Damn it.’ 

‘Sorry.’ Emma said. ‘I’ll make it up to you next time.’

‘When’s next time?’ He asked.

‘Next Saturday. I’ve got a lot of things to cover this week at work.’

‘Fuck.’ Malcolm hissed. ‘A whole week.’

‘Don’t be upset.’ Emma soothed him, her finger brushing his hair behind his ear. ‘I’ll make sure I don’t have anything lined up for the Sunday after.’

Malcolm grumped. ‘Sundays are always spent with my niece and nephew. Can’t just ditch them.’

‘Lots can happen on a Saturday night. Doesn’t have to be here at my place then.’

Malcolm sighed, his passion was quickly cooling off now. ‘Next Saturday then.’ He got up and was slipping his shoes back on. Emma stood there, watching him. ‘Maybe early Saturday evening?’

‘Anytime after 4pm. I’m likely going to have some local event I have to cover for the mag.’ 

‘Fair enough. I’ll call you later in the week then.’ Malcolm gave her a last quick kiss before leaving her flat. Needing to cool down, Malcolm opted to take the Tube rather than a cab. With the prospect of no kids in the morning, he decided he’d go into the office. May as well, he thought, get some shit done and keep himself from moping at home alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Getting up alone on Saturday, Malcolm had a long shower but found himself just playing over the evening before with Emma constantly. He knew he couldn’t call her, she was busy today she had said. The prospect of the day dragging slowly along with just Emma on his mind prompted him to go to work after all. And it was easy for Malcolm to fall back into his old routine. He was at the office all day Saturday and again on Sunday, then on Monday he was there early at 7 am. His presence was a surprise to Sam when she got in herself. ‘Morning, Malcolm. Something up?’

‘No, just wanting to get things done.’ Malcolm was standing by a stack of file boxes, slipping folders into them. Sam made no other comment that day but when Malcolm was there before her on Tuesday and again on Wednesday, she couldn’t hold back.

‘What is wrong, Malcolm? We’re on summer break and all you’re doing is filing things away! There’s really no need for you to be around all hours at the office.’

‘Why would you think there’s something wrong? I’ve decided I want to get this fucking filing done.’ Malcolm snapped at her. ‘Am I fucking pissing you off by wanting to get work done? Maybe you want me to bugger the fuck off so you can sit around and do nothing all day during the break?’

‘Malcolm!’ Sam chided him for his tone. 

‘Get the fuck out of my office and leave me the fuck alone.’ Malcolm’s tone told her all she needed to know and she let him be. 

Later that day, Sam was caught off guard when she heard Malcolm’s phone ring directly through to him rather than on her line first. Turning towards the open door to his office, Sam was curious to hear who it was but all she got was Malcolm answering the phone, saying Hello and then he closed his office door. 

‘Hey, Emma.’ Malcolm smiled at the sound of her voice. 

‘Malcolm, how are you?’ Emma sat at her desk, her latest column finished and already off to the editor. Before she began work on a smaller article she had taken the time to call him. ‘We’re still on for Saturday night?’

‘Of course! I was thinking of maybe Indian this time. If you like Indian that is?’

‘As long as it’s not too spicy. There’s a chance that I may not be able to get there right on time, depends on how the conference goes.’ 

‘No worries. We can meet at the restaurant rather than me picking you up at home.’

‘Good. Hope your enjoying your downtime, Malcolm.’

‘Oh, no complaints. Not at all.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘You doing anything for lunch tomorrow?’

‘Sorry, Malcolm. I’ve got no free time before Saturday evening. I’ve got a number of other events to attend and write on.’

‘I can understand that! All too well.’

‘I know, Malcolm. Look, I’ll see you on Saturday.’ 

Malcolm held the phone for a few moments, listening to the dial tone. That’s all it took, he realized. The sound of her voice made his heart skip. Forty fucking seven years old and falling in love with a woman as if he were some fucking teenaged boy. Fumbling about as if he was a teenager too, he thought, recalling their evening together the last Friday night. Maybe if he hadn’t been so nervous they could have gotten further. ‘Fuck it. That’s not getting me anywhere.’ He told himself off out loud. Hanging the phone up, Malcolm got up and went back to work, leaving his door closed. 

Near the end of the day, Sam knocked on Malcolm’s door. At the sound of his voice, she entered. ‘I’m heading home soon, Malcolm. Why don’t you call it a night?’

‘I’m good. Have a good night, Sam.’ Malcolm had rolled his sleeves up as he had worked through files. 

Sam went to turn away and leave it but she couldn’t this time. ‘Why are you like this, Malcolm?’

‘Sorry?’ Malcolm turned towards his PA. ‘Why am I like what?’

‘You don’t have to be spending so much time at the office now, Malcolm. We’re on summer break. You don’t even have to be the one filing things away. I could do that for you and give you the break you deserve.’

Looking at her over his glasses, ‘When I take a break and when I deserve to take a break really isn’t something you need to fucking worry about Sam. Have a good night.’

Sam couldn’t believe the tone of the man. ‘You are incredibly frustrating.’

‘Yeah, I’m a fucking disappointment that I can’t unwind like you can, Sam.’ Malcolm didn’t even bother to turn to face her. Instead she just left him there to his own devices.


	21. Chapter 21

Sitting at his favourite Indian restaurant, Malcolm constantly played with the cutlery. He was fidgeting nervously. He knew he was. He couldn’t help it though. Emma had said that there was a chance she’d be kept late and it was only five minutes after 5pm. He kept running through in his head what he had planned to say to Emma to convince her that she should come and stay at his place for the night. Sure, he had the kids tomorrow but that wouldn’t be until just before lunch so they’d have plenty of time to sleep in and relax afterwards. Wally and Allie had already met Emma so it wasn’t as if her being at his place would be a huge surprise. 

Ten minutes after five now, Malcolm looked at his watch. His right foot began to tap on the floor. The waiter came over and Malcolm took a chance and ordered some samosas to start with. If she were much later he could nibble on one for a bit. He recalled their kissing and how soft her lips were. He began to smile at the memory of how she tasted on his lips. Feeling his cheeks flush slightly, Malcolm picked up his glass of water to sip at it. Better not think about that, Malcolm thought to himself. Wouldn’t do for him to get too hot under the collar and wind up in such a state that he became the idiot fumbling teenager again. 

Fifteen minutes past five, his eyes went to his watch again and then up to the door. Oh fuck, what if she stood him up! No, she wouldn’t do that. She’d call him or tell him what kept her. Emma was too much the lady to just drop him cold.

The samosas arrived and he placed one on his plate to pick at it with his fork. Fuck, he thought, now I’m not the slightest bit hungry! Not to mention that Emma’s probably going to think him an impatient bastard for ordering before she got there! Fuck fuck fuck. He was a right idiot. 

‘Sorry I’m late Malcolm.’ Emma’s voice broke through his thoughts and he was on his feet in a flash to hug her. 

‘Emma!’ The happiness in his voice was obvious. Kissing her on the cheek, he caught her scent and sighed with pleasure. She smelled the same as she had the last weekend on her sofa. 

‘Malcolm.’ She returned his hug tightly. ‘Long time no see.’ 

‘A whole week!’ Malcolm held her chair for her. ‘Sorry, I ordered samosas. Didn’t know how much longer you’d be.’

‘They look delicious.’ Emma said and Malcolm was quickly serving her a few on her plate and they were soon eating and chatting. When it came to ordering dinner, Emma left it to Malcolm to order for them as she wasn’t too sure of what would be best.   
When the butter chicken and warm naan bread arrived for them to share, Malcolm shared it out. Emma tried it for the first time and found she liked the rich sauce. ‘Excellent.’ She said after eating some. ‘You do know how to pick the best food.’ 

‘I’m not bad at cooking either.’ Malcolm smiled. ‘Maybe next dinner party will be at my place.’

‘Not just sausages and burgers I hope!’ Emma teased him.

‘No, no grill at my place. I know how to make the perfect Sunday roast though. The beef turns out tender every time.’

‘Very tempting.’ Emma smiled, finishing her dinner. Malcolm nodded to the waiter to clear away their plates. When he asked about a dessert, Emma shook her head. ‘Just the wine to finish the meal this time. It was a typical conference. Far too bad a coffee and too many pastries to nibble on.’

‘One of those conferences. Those are horrible. I swear the politicians think that by overdosing the press on sugar and caffeine that they’ll print anything their told to print.’

‘You’ve arranged your share of those conferences.’

‘You’ve never been to one of mine. I don’t pull that sort of shit. Anyone doesn’t pull the line I want them to pull, I show them better reasons as to why they should do as I say.’

‘You ever try to just present the honest truth and let the press run with that?’ Emma challenged him.

‘Darling, I only ever deal with truth.’

‘That’s not what I hear on my side.’ Emma sipped her wine. 

‘Opposition party delusions. It’s what politics is about isn’t it?’ Malcolm idly turned his wine glass around on the table. ‘There’s my Party’s truth and then there’s the opposition’s truth.’

‘I’m thinking you’re confusing truth with the reality you want to have happen.’ 

‘If the opposition were to ever come up with a great idea that would actually help the country I’m open to hearing it. So far, since we got the majority, all I’ve heard from the opposition is lunatic ideas that would wreak havoc on the infrastructure.’

‘Oh? You think so?’ Emma was warming to the subject. ‘The Shadow Transport minister has been pushing to have the MOT rules relaxed for compliant car models. Your fellow keeps blocking him at every turn. The only reason why would be because you’ve got a whole organized Auto Mechanics group in your back pocket for votes who don’t want to see a decrease in the number of cars up for MOT renewal every year.’

‘What? You honestly think we’d stop something just to keep some grease monkeys in business? Fucking hell, I have a brother-in-law who’s an auto mechanic. He has to turn MOT business away every year because he’s too fucking busy. There’s no danger of auto mechanics going under over MOT testing.’ Malcolm sat forward. ‘They whole idea of keeping the MOT testing standards as is is to keep cars off the road that aren’t maintained properly. Doesn’t fucking matter what year they were made. It’s the fuckwits behind the steering wheel that are the cause.’

‘You honestly believe that study?’ Emma shook her head in wonder. ‘The results from that study were clearly biased in favour of the current rules.’

‘Prove it then.’ Malcolm shrugged his shoulders. ‘Fucking prove it. Your guy took one junior member of the study team whose father is a Minister’s aide and started to cry foul off that.’

‘I’ve seen that study and read it closely. That ‘junior’ member was listed as a contributing scientist to the results. Seriously, Malcolm, do you honestly believe the shit you spread to the press?’

‘The shit I spread?’ Malcolm looked flabbergasted at her. ‘Even your own fucking science team couldn’t shake the end results of that study.’

‘That was the preliminary follow up. By the end of the summer break we’re going to have the full results in from the truly independent study and we’ll just see what comes of that.’ Emma gloated. 

‘Soon as you have it, you send it on. You can put whatever fucking cologne you want to on it and it will still stink of rigged bullshit. Bet you’ve been fingered over by good old Stuart. He’s always trying to play catch up to reality.’

‘Stuart is professional. Unlike a certain Director of Communications I know.’ Malcolm laughed but Emma wasn’t smiling any more. ‘I don’t think you know how to take anything seriously, Malcolm. You’re playing with the people of this country as if they’re mindless pieces of some posh person’s game board.’

Malcolm furrowed his brow. ‘What the fuck are you on about?’

‘You.’ Emma said. ‘You’re just like every other behind-the-scenes politico. Pulling the strings to get what you want done regardless of anything else. I’ve heard more than enough about what you’re like from colleagues. Soon as I mentioned your name they were reluctant to tell me anything but I had them tell me what they knew. I thought there’s no way you could be as bad they made you out to be but I’m seeing they were 100% spot on.’

‘You’re going to sit there and judge me on fucking gossip?’ Malcolm couldn’t believe that the night was going this way.

‘Oh, this wasn’t gossip. This was first hand accounts of how you treat people. Apparently you can be like that even away from the halls of Number 10.’ Emma was standing up. ‘Before tonight I thought they were just telling tales. Seeing you in action, you’re always going to be like that. I don’t care for that. Not in my life.’ 

‘Emma, what.. wait!’ Malcolm was standing up as fast as he could, pulling money from his wallet to throw it on the table to cover the meal as he tried to keep up with her. ‘Emma! Fuck, wait!’

Out on the street, Emma was striding quickly towards her car parked nearby. ‘Emma! Where the hell is all this coming from!’

‘Leave me be, Malcolm. All of this is one big disaster waiting to happen. Let’s just move on before we regret things later on.’

‘But.. ‘ Malcolm tried to say something but Emma just got in her car and was pulling away. ‘FUCK!’


	22. Chapter 22

It wasn’t until after Andy had picked the kids up from his place Sunday afternoon that Malcolm could properly drown his sorrows. As far as his niece and nephew were aware, all was normal. Now though, alone in his house, Malcolm grabbed a glass and the bottle of scotch to stretch out on his sofa. He hadn’t bothered to shave that morning and as the day had gone on his stubble had gotten scruffier. Now, scotch in hand, he really couldn’t give two fucks anymore.   
He still couldn’t figure out why Emma had stormed off after dinner. Sure they worked on opposites sides of the political fence. But she was local level and he was national so it really hadn’t mattered. Andy and Mairi didn’t always have the same opinion and they lived quite happily together. Why the fuck couldn’t he cop the same luck?  
‘Fucking hell,’ Malcolm talked out loud to himself. ‘I told her I fucking loved her. I showed her I fucking loved her! Just didn’t fucking fuck her!’ He drained his glass and almost threw it at the wall but instead, he just splashed more scotch into it and continued to drink.   
Waking up on his sofa on Monday morning, Malcolm was slow to move and took his time getting ready for work. He couldn’t even bother shaving for a second day in a row. Arriving at work, he just quietly walked past Sam into his office without saying a word. He was hungover and his head hurt.  
Sam’s morning greeting went unsaid as she watched him walk by her desk. The atmosphere was subdued and quiet all day long. Concerned, Sam left Malcolm to his own thoughts. What really shocked her was when Malcolm, coat on, left the office at 4 pm, again without a word. Watching his departure, Sam chewed on the end of her pen. She could handle him yelling and swearing. She could handle him being jokey and nervously laughing. Even when he was overworked and tired, Sam managed him. What she could not handle was him haggard, worn and silent. 

The following day he had managed to shave but he was still quiet and withdrawn. When Malcolm left at 4 pm again, Sam was on the phone to his sister. ‘Mairi! I need to talk to you!’

‘Sam? What’s wrong?’ Mairi could tell Sam was worried.

‘Malcolm’s been drinking I think. A lot. He looked positively a wreck yesterday, unshaved and red eyed. Today, a bit better but still withdrawn. Has he said anything to you at all? He hasn’t spoken even a hello to me since last Friday.’

‘No, far as I know all’s normal. Andy saw him Sunday afternoon and made no mention of anything. The kids didn’t mention anything either. If Malcolm were out of sorts, Wally would have caught on to something and would yap to us immediately. You really think he’s been drinking a lot?’

‘I can’t say 100% but I can’t think what else it could be.’

‘He’ll have his scotch but not get drunk. Not unless he’s incredibly relaxed. LIke at the dinner party.’ 

‘Ever since that party Malcolm’s been up and down.’ Sam said quietly. ‘I know we meant to help him out but this isn’t what I wanted to see for him.’

‘There’s gotta be something we’re missing. He was really taken by Emma. Have you heard from her at all?’

‘No, I’m quite sure she’s called him a few times. There’s only a few people who have his direct line that bypasses my call screening. Really wouldn’t surprise me if had given it to her to cut me out of the loop.’

Mairi covered the phone for a moment to yell at Wally. ‘I’ll try and pump him for info. He can’t keep secrets from me.’

‘I hope so. He’s just been shutting me down.’ Sam admitted. 

‘He’s gone home already right?’ Mairi asked, getting Sam’s confirmation. ‘I’ll try and call him tonight.’


	23. Chapter 23

Malcolm was spooning out rice and curry onto his plate in the kitchen and warming it up in the microwave before settling onto the sofa with a large glass of wine. The TV was on but he really wasn’t paying any attention. When his phone rang, he reached over to pick it up before muting the television. ‘Hullo?’

‘Malcolm, you snot. What do you think you’re up to lately?” Mairi didn’t hold back from the start.

‘Love you too, sis.’ Malcolm answered. ‘What the fuck do you want?’

‘I want to know why you’re causing Sam heart failure from worry about you.’

He shovelled more rice into his mouth, answering with his mouth full. ‘I’ve not been saying fuck all to Sam. It’s none of her fucking business. It’s nothing to do with work.’

‘It’s that cold shoulder you’re giving her that’s got her calling me in a panic.’ 

‘I’ve always told her she worries too fucking much about me. She should be paying more mind to her man.’

‘You’re acting like a snot and I want to know why.’ Mairi wasn’t going to let him avoid answering her.

‘Mairi, I don’t get my fucking nose in your business with Andy. You don’t need to worry about me.’

‘Don’t be an ass, Malcolm. You’re my brother. I’m going to worry about you no matter what you say.’  
Around another mouthful of curry, ‘Well, fucking stop. Just fucking stop. I managed on my own the last time my life turned to shite. I’ll manage this time as well.’

‘Right, so something has happened that’s got you in this condition. And the last time your life turned to ‘shite’ as you phrase it was when you found out your ex was cheating on you. Now, I know you’ve had a few dates with Emma so what’s changed this past weekend?’ Malcolm just grunted and shoved another forkful of curry into his mouth. ‘Look, Malcolm, you can tell me so I can help you or you can keep quiet and then I’ll have to try and get an update from Anna.’

‘FUCK! NO!’ Malcolm almost spat out the rice in his mouth. ‘Don’t you fucking dare!’

‘Then talk to me.’ Mairi said, not regretting the threat she had used. 

‘Seriously, Mairi. It’s not something you or Sam need to fucking worry about. I gave it a shot with Emma and it’s not worked out. I’ll live. I just need a few days to sort my own fucking head out.’

‘Why isn’t it working out? You fell pretty hard for her at the dinner party. The kids seemed to like her too. And I know you were successful at making out with her.’

‘Fuck, Wally snitched on me did he?’

‘You and Emma making out are as equally disgusting to see as Andy and I.’ Mairi had to laugh and was grateful to hear Malcolm laugh a bit as well. ‘So, what’s happened since?’

Malcolm, dinner abandoned for the moment, slouched back on the sofa. ‘You know what she does for work right? Does a political column for a local weekly mag. Well, when we had dinner Saturday I was a fucking idiot and started talking about work.’

‘Surely you can talk about work without it turning into a major argument.’

‘Apparently fucking not. She wound up walking out of the restaurant on me. So, that’s me fucked.’ Malcolm rubbed at his face, 

‘You know, Malcolm. You’re such a bastard to anyone you work with, tearing them to shreds to get them in line but when it comes to a lady you fold up easier than a bad hand at poker.’

‘Thanks for that, Mairi.’ Malcolm grumbled. 

‘Have you tried to call her? Make it up to her somehow?’ 

‘Fuck no. She told me to let it go and avoid any major shit later on. She’s right. We’re on opposite sides of the political fence. It’ll only get worse and it’s always going to be there.’ Malcolm shrugged.

‘You think you’re going to get over Emma that easily? With how hard you fell for her?’

‘C’mon, Mairi. What hope is there!’

‘If you honestly love Emma then you’ll do whatever you have to to make it work. You’re not always going to be working in government so think about that.’

‘I fucking have, Mairi. I’m not retiring for at least another 14 years. That’s a fucking long time to try and make something fucking work.’

‘Oh? You mean like the years I had to work part time to make things work while Andy built up his business to the point I could quit my job and we could have kids? That wasn’t hard work?’

‘It’s not the fucking same,’ Malcolm said quietly.

‘No, it’s not. It was harder than just not talking about your job with a woman you love.’ Mairi pointed out to him. She heard him sigh and could easily picture her brother slumped on his sofa looking miserable. ‘Malcolm, you know what you have to do.’

‘Yeah, I know.’ Malcolm replied. ‘Stop fucking drinking and figure out how much I want to be with Emma.’

‘Right. So, you going to do that?’

Malcolm looked at the half full glass of wine by his plate. ‘Yeah, I’ll fucking do that.’

‘Good.’ Mairi said. ‘If you need to talk, you call me, got it?’

‘Yeah, I got it.’ Malcolm agreed and said goodbye to his sister. It was tempting for him to finish his glass of wine but he knew he couldn’t. Not after telling his sister he wouldn’t. Getting up, he took the glass of wine to the kitchen and emptied in the sink. Refilling the glass with just water, he went back to his dinner and the television to finish eating. He could do his thinking about Emma later.


	24. Chapter 24

Next day at work, Sam watched Malcolm closely. He was on time, shaved and looked a lot better which she was grateful for. When she brought a coffee in to him, Malcolm stopped her leaving right away.

‘Sam, I’m sorry I’ve been a fucking asshole lately. I got some personal shite to deal with.’ Malcolm watched her reaction. ‘You know you can talk to me if I’m doing something that upsets you, Sam. I never meant to take it on you or worry you.’

‘I know Malcolm.’ Sam smiled her usual comforting smile at him. ‘I worry about you the same as Mairi does.’

‘Except Mairi can fucking smack me in the head when I’m an ass and you can’t.’ 

‘Well, sister’s privilege.’ Sam rested her hand briefly on his shoulder. ‘Mairi talked to you?’

‘Yeah, she did. Thanks.’

‘Is there anything I can do to help?’ Sam asked. 

Malcolm looked at Sam and then at his coffee cup. It took a few moments of him thinking before he swallowed his pride and asked her for a favour. ‘There is something you could do, Sam. Or maybe if you’re willing to do it anyway.’

‘What do you have in mind, Malcolm?’

‘Could you call Emma? Maybe just feel her out and see if there’s any point in me maybe calling her?’

‘I can come up with something to talk to her about. Was there a major incident or a minor disagreement?’

‘Major.’ Malcolm said, pointedly not giving her any more detail than that. ‘It was about work.’

‘Right. I’ll see what I can do.’ Sam assured him and was off to her desk, leaving Malcolm to his work.

Sam had a think about what she could use to start a conversation with Emma before she called her up. 

‘Emma Burkhardt.’ Emma answered the phone.

‘Hi Emma, it’s Sam.’

‘Oh, hello Sam. What can I do for you?’ Emma was mildly distracted by the column she’d been writing. 

‘Just calling to see how you’re doing.’

‘How I’m doing? That’s a bit odd coming from you. Is this something to do with your boss?’

‘Yes, it is.’ Sam admitted. ‘He’s a bit shaken up right now.’

‘How adorable.’ Emma said with a heavy dose of sarcasm in her voice. ‘Mr. Tucker is all in a state because a woman stood up to him.’

‘I can’t believe that Malcolm would behave in any way towards you as he would the Ministers’ he’s working with.’

‘No, not quite that way.’ Emma said coolly. ‘Did Malcolm put you up to this call?’

‘Not really. I was planning on calling you anyway. But he does know I’m calling you.’

‘I’m not really interested, Sam. Malcolm had his chance and he couldn’t keep the politics out of it.’ Emma found herself tapping the end of her pen on the desktop. 

‘He didn’t turn nasty about it, did he?’ 

‘No, I wouldn’t call it a nasty conversation. Just realized that we’ll never agree on anything political. I wouldn’t want him to feel as restricted as I would feel about not talking about a large part of our lives.’

‘Malcolm is definitely driven by his job but it’s not all there is in life. I’m sure you would say the same. All I can say is that when you do feel very strongly about someone you’d be likely willing to do a lot to make it work out. I know that’s how Malcolm feels about you.’

‘Your boss confesses to you about his love life?’ Emma chuckled.

‘Not so much confesses but I know him well enough to know when something is up. And ever since that dinner party he’s not been his usual self.’

‘So you come to the conclusion that he’s madly in love with me?’

‘To what degree, that I couldn’t tell you. All I know is that you mean something to him.’

‘Well, Sam, I appreciate you calling me. Hope you’re not looking for some miracle to happen though.’

‘No, I wouldn’t think that at all. Just maybe ask that you reconsider and perhaps give Malcolm another chance. Don’t judge a potential relationship on one conversation that didn’t go well.’

‘I’ll think about it, Sam. Have a good day.’ Emma hung up. As she turned back to her work, Emma did take a moment and did have to give Sam the benefit of the doubt. There was possibly a chance that Emma had reacted rather harshly towards Malcolm. For now though, she still couldn’t imagine a sustainable future with Malcolm. No matter how lovely a man he was.

Sam went into Malcolm’s office, ‘Well, I spoke to Emma.’

Malcolm cheered up visibly, ‘And?’

‘I’m afraid all I can report back to you is that she’ll reconsider seeing you again.’

Malcolm’s face fell, ‘Right, at least I’m still a thought for her.’ He scratched his chin. ‘Just have to wait and see now I guess.’

‘Don’t give up hope altogether, Malcolm.’ Sam reassured her boss before letting him be with his own thoughts.


	25. Chapter 25

The following week, Malcolm was on his own in the office. Sam was on her well-deserved summer break and wouldn’t be back for a fortnight. His only company was the occasional visit by one of the security team doing their walkthrough of the building. His phone barely rang as well. Whenever it did, Malcolm would jump slightly from the sudden noise. Each time he would imagine it was Emma calling him to get together but so far it hadn’t been her. By the time Thursday rolled round, Malcolm was torn between waiting for Emma to make the next move and taking it in his own hands and calling her up. 

Not trusting himself to just call, Malcolm finally took his fate in his own hands. Leaving the office just before lunch, he headed by cab to Emma’s office. At the reception desk, Malcolm was told to sit and wait as Ms. Burkhardt was in a meeting. 

As patiently as he could, Malcolm waited until he heard voices.

‘Emma, there is absolutely no way we’re going to be able to run that column!’ 

‘I told you, I’m not holding back. Just because we’re supporters of the Opposition doesn’t mean we whitewash out any of their faults and stupidity. What he’s proposing is ludicrous and insane. Do you really think we should condone or ignore this!’

‘We’re not condoning it, and I’m sure other papers will bring it to light.’

‘You mean the governing party papers will pick it up to try and sling their mud at us! Again!’

‘If other papers want to run with it so be it. There’s no reason for us to highlight it on our end.’

‘If our Party is ever to see the halls of government again then we have to push them to become the responsible team to get themselves there. Organizing a study to follow up on a study that they had already funded which came out with results counter to what they wanted is insane and a complete waste of funds and time. Results are what they are, if they aren’t what they were looking for then that means what they were looking to do is just not on the cards. That’s what I’m running with. If you don’t like it then do one of those lovely op-ed notes that you just love to do when someone writes something you don’t like. Anyone who wants to be in government has to be strong enough to hold up their hands and say they were wrong just as quickly as when they’re in the right.’ Emma had turned on her editor-in-chief to lay down the law in her eyes when it came to her own column.

‘Doing this may see our local man get kicked out of the Party.’ 

‘Then maybe that’s a good thing for the Party! They cleared him to run for the region. They should have been more careful. He got elected because he’s a glad-hander and not a thinker, that’s quite obvious now. Government is about running the country not getting your photo taken with celebrities!’

‘There’ll be an op-ed note side by side with it, you can count on that, Emma. And you know that we’ll be flooded with comments. One of these days you’ll get such a negative response from the readers that the big boss will not have much of a choice then.’

‘And if he wants to go down that road then he knows I’ll fight him on it. So, you just go ahead with your counter op-ed and I’ll just sit and wait on the fall out.’ Emma said to her editor’s retreating back. Heading along to her own office, Emma was passing by the front desk and caught sight of Malcolm. At first she scowled and then softened her gaze slightly. ‘What a surprise, Malcolm. Come on to my office.’ She didn’t wait for him to answer or get to his feet as she went straight to her office. Malcolm, used to moving fast, was up and following her quickly.

‘What can I do for you this time, Malcolm? It’s not like this is your neck of the woods to hang out in.’ Emma said, settling in her chair and looking at him. 

Malcolm sat, his hands nervous in his lap. ‘Emma, wow. I have to admit.. that.. damn.. you’re one hell of a woman.’

‘Oh? What’s got you all impressed?’ Emma couldn’t quite see what he was on about. 

‘The few times I’ve been around you, you already had me blown away. Seeing you in action here. Damn. Just going to say that you know how to handle yourself. I think I’m glad you’re into the local coverage and not national. You’d give me a run for my money.’

‘Coming from the Director of Communications for the governing Party, that’s high praise indeed.’ Emma smiled slightly. 

‘Just wish I hadn’t put my fucking foot in it over dinner the other night.’ Malcolm said regretfully. 

‘Certainly would have been quite a different ending to the evening.’ Emma agreed.

Malcolm was rubbing his hands on his thighs. ‘I came here to apologize, Emma.’ 

‘Accepted.’ 

‘Emma.. ‘

‘Don’t push it, Malcolm. I know you’ve got it bad for me. That’s pretty obvious. There’s a lot more coming between us than there is drawing me to you. Whether or not I want to work quite that hard for a relationship I’m not sure just yet.’

Malcolm swallowed hard. ‘Can I just say that I’m hoping that you’d be willing to at least give me another chance.’

‘I’ll consider it. For now, I would like you to leave.’

Malcolm nodded and stood. She didn’t stand so he left without a word. 

As Malcolm left, Emma watched him. The only outward sign from her that she wasn’t done with Malcolm yet, was her finger stroking her pen on her desk. Emma had to admit to herself that aside from the one conversation they’d had that turned to politics, she found the man adorable and sweet. Why was it that they both had to be employed in the field of politics? Emma sighed and went back to her work.


	26. Chapter 26

The next week seemed to drag on for Malcolm. Each day that passed without any word from Emma was like one more nail in the coffin. Sam was still on holidays so he didn’t have her to talk to at the time. He did think about calling Mairi but decided not to. Bad enough that she gave him what for for behaving the way he had been. Besides, he imagined that Emma would have had a laugh over him with her sister, Anna, who would then have gone off to Mairi and filled her in on the latest. No point in him just telling her what she likely already knew.   
I  
f Mairi did already know where he was at with Emma, then Malcolm was grateful she didn’t call him to talk about it. Mairi knew when to let him be with his own thoughts. He wasn’t going to turn back to drinking. Not now. He had already done that and he wasn’t an emotional mess now. 

On the other side, if Mairi didn’t know what was going on, then he was grateful for that. It means that she wasn’t getting the news from the gossip lines. Malcolm figured that if Emma didn’t call him by the end of this week then he may as well call it over altogether and drop the whole matter. He wasn’t desperate to have a woman in his life again anyway.

‘Bullshit.’ He told himself. ‘You got a taste of her and you want her bad.’ Malcolm groaned and rubbed at his face. ‘Me and my big fucking mouth. Always getting me into fucking trouble.’

It was only 3 pm in the afternoon but Malcolm couldn’t bear being in the office any longer. Sam would be back on Monday. He was due to have the kids on Sunday and Malcolm had decided to take them to the Zoo for the day. He’d spent so much time at the office that he was more caught up than he had been for a long time. As he shutdown his computer and was about to leave for the day, his phone rang. Malcolm paused before answering it. He didn’t want to deal with any more work today but what if it was Emma? Damn, he thought as he picked up the phone. ‘Tucker.’

‘Hello, Malcolm.’ 

‘Emma!’ Malcolm smiled at the sound of her voice. ‘Wasn’t expecting you to call.’

‘I imagine not.’ Emma spoke softly. ‘Malcolm, look, I’ve been thinking.’

‘Okay, about what?’ Malcolm felt his heart stop, hoping.

‘We do have our differences and that got in the way the other day. What I’ve been thinking is that maybe if you were up to it, we could give it a second chance.’

‘I’d.. I would love to have a second chance, Emma.’ 

‘You had mentioned you were an excellent cook.’

‘Dinner, any time. I’ll make it for you.’ Malcolm rushed out the words and then winced at how he sounded to himself. Desperate sounding fucker.

Emma laughed, ‘Dinner would be lovely, Malcolm.’

‘Tonight?’

‘Slow down, Malcolm!’ Emma laughed again, ‘Tomorrow night would be better for me.’

‘Tomorrow then. My place. 6 pm?’

‘Perfect. I’ll see you then.’ 

‘Great! Till then!’ Malcolm couldn’t believe it. Emma was giving him another chance! And at his place! He was going to do everything he could to make sure she had a wonderful evening with him and that she wouldn’t regret giving him this precious second chance.


	27. Chapter 27

Saturday night and Malcolm was taking his time to cook up a great meal for Emma. He’d opted for his favourite curry with basmati rice and naan bread. He’d picked up everything he needed fresh that day and selected a bottle of wine to have with it. With the curry simmering away, Malcolm laid out the table and set his radio to some soft instrumental music, hoping it would put Emma in a romantic mood. 

Moving to the music, Malcolm was stirring the curry when the doorbell rang. ‘Emma! Hello!’ 

‘Malcolm, whatever you’re cooking smells absolutely wonderful!’ Emma smiled as Malcolm hugged her.

‘Well, I’ve got a lot of making up to do and I’ve heard that the quickest way to a woman’s heart is through her stomach.’ Malcolm grinned as Emma laughed aloud.

‘Isn’t it usually the other way round?’ 

‘Oh, maybe. Ah well. Hope you still like it.’ Malcolm said, escorting her to the table and seating her. As he brought out the food and served it up, ‘You seemed to like the Indian last time so figured I’d make up my favourite curry for you.’

‘You did boast that yours was better than anything you’ve ever had at restaurant. We’ll see how true a statement that was.’  
Pouring the wine, Malcolm joined her and then waited for her to take the first bite. 

‘Malcolm! This is absolutely divine!’ 

‘Glad you like it.’ He beamed at her reaction. Soon, the two of them were enjoying themselves, eating and chatting with Malcolm being sure to avoid the subject of politics this time. Instead, he amused her with tales of adventures he’d had with Allie and Wally. Emma shared some past stories of her own childhood and of her early days as a junior reporter. 

As they finished eating, the wine and the music had put Malcolm in a romantic mood. Glass in hand, he gazed at Emma. ‘You’re an amazingly beautiful woman, Emma.’

Emma, herself slightly flushed from the wine, smiled slightly at Malcolm. ‘Flattery from the infamous Tucker. How novel. And very welcome.’  
Taking her comment as an invitation, Malcolm stood and held out a hand to her. ‘Dance with me?’

‘I’d love to.’ Emma said, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the living room. There, with the music playing and the lights low, Malcolm danced slowly with Emma. Feeling her against him, Malcolm felt his heart pound in his chest as Emma rubbed her hands on his back as they moved. Tempting fate, he bent to kiss her lips softly and found her willing. Emma slid her hands from his back to his chest, face tilting up to meet his kisses with her own eager lips. 

‘Emma,’ Malcolm breathed her name, his tone aching for her. 

‘Malcolm,’ Emma answered him, resting her hands on his cheeks lightly. He laid his hands on hers and then drew her fingers to his lips, kissing them each in turn. Malcolm, his hands around hers, led her up the stairs to his room. 

Continuing to kiss, Malcolm began to ease the buttons of her blouse open and then slipping it off her shoulders. Her breath caught as his lips moved down over her neck then down towards her breasts, softly brushing against her soft skin. It had been a long time for Malcolm but he easily unclasped her bra and eased it off next. Emma’s fingers laced through his hair, urging him on. Glancing up to look at her face as he touched her nipples for the first time, her eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted. The sight aroused him more as he bent to take one of her nipples between his lips. Softly moaning, Emma began to tug on his shirt wanting to get it off him. Grunting good-naturedly he stopped teasing her with his lips to get his shirt off. 

Before he could return to kissing her breasts, she was leaning forward herself to kiss his chest. Her fingers ran through the dusting of brown-grey hairs on his chest, making him shiver a little. It was Malcolm’s turn to stroke her hair while she kissed him. ‘Shit,’ He muttered as her hands dropped to his belt and she was unbuckling it. Malcolm hadn’t expected her to be moving this fast but she was pushing his trousers down while continuing to kiss his chest. ‘Emma..’

‘Mmm,’ She hummed in response against his skin. Leaving him only partially undressed, her hands were stroking his stomach and sides. Taking back control, Malcolm took hold of her hands and interlaced his fingers with hers, stopping her from going further for the moment. His lips went back to exploring her neck and breasts until she began to moan again. His hands left hers to slip her trousers down past her hips. Emma’s moans got louder as Malcolm ran his hands over her stomach and then down between her legs. Through her panties, he could feel her heat throbbing. 

Unable to hold back, Emma was working his trousers down further and then his boxers. Exposing him, Emma was stroking him firmly as he turned her towards the bed. Laying her back on the bed, Malcolm worked her panties down and off, kicking his own boxers the rest of the way off. Both of them were ready and Emma was guiding him towards her as much as he was straining forward. The passion between them simmered as they made love to one another. 

After, panting heavily, Malcolm rested against her neck and kissing her lightly. ‘Didn’t mean to be so fast the first time round.’ 

‘I’m not complaining, lover.’ Emma said, her hand stroking his hair. 

‘Lover,’ He repeated the word between his kisses. ‘I like the sound of that.’ He sat up on one elbow looking at her laying there. ‘I’ve earned a third chance then?’

‘You have, Malcolm.’ Emma smiled, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back on top of her. ‘This time, take it a bit slower.’

‘With pleasure, lover.’ Malcolm bent to kiss her, determined to please her.


	28. Chapter 28

The morning after, Malcolm was up first and did his best to leave the bed without disturbing her. After a quick trip to the washroom, he pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt and then padded his way to the kitchen. They had left the remnants of their meal on the table so, after setting some coffee to brew, he cleaned that up before starting breakfast for her. He had a romantic notion of breakfast in bed for her, but before he could get everything ready he could hear her moving about upstairs. Smiling, he heard her running a shower. He brought the tray with coffee and breakfast for both of them up the stairs. When she emerged from the washroom, she joined him on the bed wearing only his bathrobe. ‘I feel over-dressed now,’ Malcolm teased her. 

‘Personally, I’d say you are.’ Emma said. ‘You really did not have to do the whole breakfast in bed routine.’

‘Well, you ruined the effect by getting out of bed before I could bring up breakfast for you.’ Malcolm handed her a mug of coffee. 

‘I’ll remember to sleep in longer next time then.’ Emma leaned forward to kiss him, drawing him close. 

After a long, breath-taking kiss, Malcolm sighed. ‘You’re killing me, Emma.’

‘Call me Em.’ She said, a finger running along his cheek. ‘Less formal. My closest friends and family call me that.’

‘Em,’ Malcolm tried it out and smiled at her. ‘I like the idea of being a close friend.’

‘Not just a close friend, Malcolm. Last night rather proved that.’ Emma tried to draw him into more than just a kiss, letting the bathrobe fall open slightly.

‘Damn,’ Malcolm groaned at the sight. ‘Can’t do that now, Em.’

‘No?’ She ran her finger over his lips. ‘You sure? It’s Sunday morning.’

‘You are very persuasive, but..’ Malcolm pulled away from her touch. ‘I’ve got the kids coming over in an hour or so.’

‘Oh, again?’ Emma stopped teasing him, pulling the bathrobe closed.

‘Every Sunday.’ Malcolm sighed, ‘Sorry, Em. I probably should have cancelled this weekend but I didn’t know what.. ah.. you.. ‘

‘Understandable, Malcolm.’ Emma smiled. ‘I think it’s sweet that you spend time with your niece and nephew. You treat them like gold.’

‘Mairi and Andy complain I spoil them.’ Malcolm laughed. ‘I’m taking them to the zoo today, you could come along if you like.’

‘Not this time, Malcolm. Wasn’t really expecting to even spend the night here.’

‘Guess not. Glad you did though.’ 

‘I am too, Malcolm. I’ll admit I had doubts but I didn’t want to just leave it on a sour note at least.’ Emma sipped her coffee. ‘Last night was wonderful and this morning is just as pleasant.’

‘So, if I ask if you’d like to get together next weekend? Friday? Saturday?’ Malcolm asked, ‘Both days?’

Emma laughed at his eagerness. ‘Friday night works for me.’


	29. Chapter 29

Malcolm continued to see Emma at least once a week for the next few months. Neither of them made any announcement or fuss to anyone outside of their close friends and family that they were dating steadily. At first Malcolm had not even told Sam but Sam had worked with Malcolm for too long to not notice something was up. Just like she knew he had stood on the edge of going downhill she also recognize the spring in his step and constant good mood. Especially on Fridays.

‘Plans again this evening, Malcolm?’ Sam asked, bringing him in his afternoon coffee. 

‘That I do.’ Malcolm said casually. ‘I can only dream of staying this caught up once the bastards come back from break.’

‘Jamie should be back around that time too shouldn’t he?’ Sam asked pleasantly.

‘Unless he turns fucking slacker on me.’

‘As if he would do that to you.’ Sam countered, knowing Malcolm was just kidding. 

‘Of course he wouldn’t otherwise I’d be there to rip his bollocks off and boil them up like I would a hard boiled egg.’

‘Good thing he’s a friend then.’

‘Good thing indeed!’ Malcolm agreed. 

‘Still seeing Emma?’ Sam guessed and smiled at Malcolm’s immediate reaction. ‘As if I wouldn’t know, Malcolm.’

‘Don’t you go telling people.’ Malcolm wagged a finger at his PA. 

‘Of course not. Good to see it’s working out between you two.’

Malcolm sat back in his chair. ‘Yeah, she’s quite a woman.’ He was looking out the office window, thinking of Emma. 

‘Well, you better include me in any major announcements between the two of you.’ Sam warned him. 

‘If I were to make any sort of major announcement Sam, you’d be the second person to know after me. Because if that does happen, you’ll be the one helping me arrange things!’


	30. Chapter 30

Saturday morning, Malcolm was making breakfast for the two of them, the radio on one of the regular talk shows. One of the newest ministers was being interviewed on it and Malcolm wanted to listen to it. He was confident that it would go well as Jamie (who had returned to work on time) was there. Emma joined him at the table soon after. She didn’t mind that he listened to the radio interviews. Malcolm had learned to hold back whatever commentary he had about the outcome of the interviews in her presence and in return if there was an interview or programme that she was interested in listening to he would turn over to it. 

When he has had to talk to Jamie during an interview, he took it to his office behind closed doors. So far, it was working for them to keep work out of their relationship. The few times since they had begun dating regularly had been rough but they had agreed to work it out rather than let it come between them again. 

After breakfast, they were sitting enjoying a last cup of coffee. ‘Malcolm, I hate to say this but I’m going to be out of town for the next few weeks.’

‘What’s up?’

‘I’m going up to Glasgow on an assignment. There’s a local initiative going on up there to help control youth gangs disrupting communities. The local council is thinking of adopting it here in London. My editor has asked me to do a piece on it to run before they launch a similar program here.’

‘Youth gangs? That sounds ominous.’ Malcolm arched an eyebrow, a seed of worry planted in his head. ‘They’ve got security arranged for you?’

‘It’s youth gangs. Not drug dealers. And I’ll be mostly in the local police departments conducting interviews there. There’s only a few times where I’d be in the streets and that would be in the company of officers.’

‘I don’t like it, Em. Just seems dangerous to put you in that sort of scene.’ 

‘Are you getting all protective of me now, Malcolm?’ Emma smiled at him, trying to put him at ease. ‘I’ve done these assignments in the past without any problems whatsoever. Don’t worry about it. The only problem is that I’ll be away for a few weeks.’

‘I’ll miss you while you’re out of town.’ Malcolm said, quashing his unrest for the moment. He was likely over-reacting because he loved her so much. 

Getting up, Emma hugged him from behind. ‘I promise I’ll call you every night.’

‘You’d better!’ Malcolm warned her.


	31. Chapter 31

Emma had immersed herself in the assignment she’d been given. The small team of officers that were running the youth gang program were informative and helpful. She’d asked a lot of questions about the program and they’d been more than open. There were even some faults with the program that they were willing to talk about as they were already working to make changes to current policies. There was only so much though that she could get from interviewing the local council members and the police officers. She asked to be able to accompany the team members on their regular patrols of known youth gang hangouts. For her protection she was issued a vest and was told to stay close by the officers at all times. 

Out on the streets, Emma asked as many of the youths as she could for interviews but not many were willing to say much to her aside from brief comments that were usually derogatory towards the officers. The evening before one of the older teens was arrested for an outstanding warrant and, once they were at the station the teen did agree to speak to her on condition of remaining anonymous. After the interview, Emma was on a high and when she spoke to Malcolm that evening, she was eager to tell him about her findings and how her day had been out on the street.

‘You be careful, lover.’ Malcolm repeated to her. ‘They may be youths but I know all too well what even a young punk can get up to.’

‘I’ve been issued a vest, Malcolm! And these youths are almost half my height for the most part. I’m more likely to be assaulted by their bad breath from all the alcohol they manage to get hold of!’

‘Call me fucking over-reacting but please, Em, promise me you’ll stay safe out there?’

‘I promise, Malcolm. I wouldn’t do anything that wasn’t safe.’ Emma assured him before their talk turned to more intimate matters.


	32. Chapter 32

As the officers approached the small group of youths at the park, the sun was quickly descending and Emma was close behind them. 

‘Ay, lads, come ‘ere.’ The lead officer called them over but the lads were hesitant, shuffling their feet. Rather than waiting for them, the two officers approached the youths. Two of the youths ran off but the officers didn’t bother with them, they had recognized them and knew where they lived. The older pair of youths stood their ground. ‘What are you lads up to then?’

‘Jus’ hangin’ out.’ The one lad said, scowling. ‘Why you coppers gotta be on us so much? We’re just hangin’ out till we gotta go home.’

‘You know why we’re out here. There’s some youths out here causing disturbances.’

‘Well, wasn’t us so why don’t ya leave us be.’ The loud mouth continued to speak while his friend, stockier than him remained silent and sullen. 

‘We didn’t say you were the ones causing the disturbance, we’re just checking in on you. You live round here?’   
They were all taken off guard when the silent youth lashed out, no one noticed the short blade in his hand as he shot forward with a slashing motion that cut along the one officer’s arm. With the benefit of surprise, the youth made it past the officer and was faced by Emma, ramming into her and knocking her down to run past her. While one officer took hold of the remaining youth, the other officer was off on foot after the attacker. 

‘You okay, miss?’ The officer, a tight hold on the youth looked down at Emma, unable to help her up without giving his captive a chance to get away. 

‘I’m..’ Emma groaned, her hand clutching her midriff just at the bottom edge of the vest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt the handle of the small knife jutting from her stomach. 

‘Miss?’ The officer turned his head to look at her, his eyes went wide as he saw the growing pool of blood soaking into her blouse. He was on the radio calling for an ambulance ASAP. ‘Stay still, miss. Help’s on its way. You, you’re under arrest.’

‘What for?’ The youth protested as the officer spun him round to slap cuffs on him. 

‘For now, public disorder.’ 

‘Malcolm…‘ Emma whispered his name as she tried to not breathe. When she did it hurt like hell. Her hand was sticky from her blood. 

‘Shush, miss. Help’s on the way.’ 

The next few minutes felt like an eternity to Emma as she finally heard the sirens and then the paramedics were there, taking over and helping her. She hated needles and protested when they put an IV line in her arm. 

‘Malcolm, have to tell Malcolm.’ She groaned as they got her on the gurney to get her on the ambulance. ‘He’ll be so mad.’

‘We’ll be sure to get in touch with him at the hospital. We have to get you there first and get the doctor helping you.’ The ambulance attendant had a very soothing and reassuring voice but all Emma could really think of was how angry Malcolm would be that she got hurt when he’d been so very worried about her. 

At the hospital, in A&E, Emma was overwhelmed by all the people around her to help her. When the knife was finally removed she cried out in pain, her hand gripping the nurse’s hand tightly. Soon after, the sedatives and painkillers kicked in and she was finally able to relax.

That night, Malcolm was at home watching one of his usual political talk shows when his mobile rang. 

‘Is this Malcolm Tucker?’ 

‘Yes. Who is this?’

‘I’m Officer McDougall, Glasgow Police on the Youth squad. You’re the emergency contact for Emma Burkhardt.’

‘Fuck, what’s going on!?” Malcolm sat up, his hand on the remote to turn the television off.

‘I’m not sure where you are but I think you may want to get up here to Glasgow.’

‘Just fucking tell me!’

‘Ms. Burkhardt was hurt this evening and is currently in hospital. It’s serious but not life-threatening.’

‘Fucking fuck me. I told her I didn’t like this! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I’ll be there as soon as possible.’ Malcolm quickly noted down the contact information of the officer and where Emma was at the hospital. He made a quick call to Sam to update her that he wasn’t going to be in the office for the next few days. His next call was to Mairi to fill her in. Then, after packing a quick bag with a change of clothes, he was on his way to the airport to catch a late night flight up to Glasgow.


	33. Chapter 33

It wasn’t until late the next day that Emma came round. Malcolm was there at her side. ‘Malcolm.’ Emma’s voice shook, still slightly groggy and emotional. ‘Should have listened to you.’

‘Hey, don’t worry about it, lover.’ Malcolm took hold of her hand, kissing her fingers. ‘You’re safe now and in good hands.’

‘Long as you don’t rip the skin off the nurses.’ Emma tried to joke but could only laugh weakly. 

‘Only the ones causing me fucking grief.’ Malcolm smiled back. ‘The doctor says you should be able to head home in a few days. The wound wasn’t as deep as they feared but enough to mean that you’ll not be lifting weights or much of anything for a while. They’re even telling me to lay off sex for a while.’

‘Not fair.’ Emma said, not meaning it at all. 

They were interrupted shortly after by the doctor coming in. ‘How are you this evening, Emma?’

‘Sore.’ She said, still holding Malcolm’s hand. 

The doctor looked at his notes and then at Emma. ‘Sir, could I ask you to step outside for a few minutes? I would like to speak to Emma alone.’

Malcolm looked at Emma and then the doctor before he got up to leave. Emma gave his hand a light squeeze.

Once he was out of the room, the doctor closed the door. ‘Emma, I thought it best to speak to you alone first.’

Emma lay there, ‘Please, just tell me. What’s going on?’

‘Did you know?’ The doctor asked.

‘Know what?’

‘You were about two to three months pregnant.’

Emma broke into a smile until his words registered properly. The doctor laid a hand on her arm. ‘The wound and shock, I’m afraid I have to tell you that you miscarried.’

‘Oh.’ Emma closed her eyes tight, the tears welling up again. ‘Is there any .. am I going to ..’

‘You’ll still be able to bear children, Emma. It was more the shock of the wound that caused the miscarriage.’ The doctor spoke softly, soothing her. ‘I didn’t know if you already knew nor did I know your relationship with Mr. Tucker.’

‘It’s alright, thank you.’ Emma said sadly. ‘Can you .. please let Malcolm come back in.’

‘Of course. We’ll talk again tomorrow. Try to do your best to relax and let your body heal.’

When Malcolm returned, he took up his spot by her bedside, holding her hand again. He noticed her eyes immediately. ‘What’d the doctor say?’

‘Oh, Malcolm.’ Emma couldn’t say anything right away but just held onto Malcolm as he hugged her. Finally, she was able to talk. ‘I didn’t know, Malcolm. If I had I would never have taken this assignment!’

‘Knew what?’ Malcolm prompted her to tell him what was going on.

‘I was pregnant!’ 

Malcolm went white, understanding immediately. Steeling himself, he gripped her hand tight, kissing it. ‘It’s okay, Em. It’s okay.’

‘I should have known, Malcolm. I didn’t think about it.’ Tears were streaming down her face. Malcolm wiped her tears away. ‘And now … now .. I miscarried.’

‘Don’t beat yourself up about this, Em. We didn’t know.’

‘But it was our child!’

‘I know, Em, I know. We can’t change things though. We just have to carry on. You’re still here and alive and that’s what matters.’

‘Malcolm, I’m so very sorry!’

‘Stop apologizing, Em. I still love you and will love you no matter what. You’ll heal and we can talk about it later. Neither of us was expecting this and this has happened now so we just have to move on together. Got it?’

‘I’ll try again for you, Malcolm.’ Emma clutched at his hand. 

‘First you get better, then we’ll talk about it, Em. Focus on that first.’ Emma nodded, sniffling. Malcolm got a tissue and helped her clean up a bit. ‘It just wasn’t meant to be right now, Em.’

‘You’re so good with the kids.’

‘Because I love them. Like I love you. If we wind up with kids of our own then so be it. I’ll love them just as much. But it’s going to be something we’ll talk about and decide together. But not right now.’ Emma nodded, safe in his arms for the moment.

Hours later, Malcolm watched Emma sleep. She was exhausted from her injuries, the drugs and the emotional rollercoaster of learning she’d been pregnant and then losing the child. Having kids wasn’t something he’d ever actually considered seriously. Taking care of Allie and Wally had always been enough for him. He loved the little buggers to death and would do anything for them but to have his own? Emma had been so heartbroken that she’d lost the child. Not for the child, he thought, but for him and his potential disappointment. He wouldn’t say no if she truly wanted kids, Malcolm smiled at the thought of being a dad with her. But they’d have to talk about it properly. 

Still stroking her hand with his fingers as she slept, Malcolm did a lot of thinking that night. But there was one thing that he didn’t really have to think too hard about. He loved her. More than anything he’d ever felt before. He loved Emma. They’d made it work despite their conflicting jobs. He sat back, watching her sleep and chewing on his thumbnail. He wanted it to work more, work with them spending more time together. Fuck it, he thought, he wanted her to move in with him. No more of this Friday or Saturday night only shit. 

Her place was smaller so it would make more sense for her to move in with him. He’d have to make changes to the ownership of course. They’d have to work out all the details of living together. That wouldn’t be hard, he thought. Just sort out budgeting and shit. She could have the small office he had for herself and he could move his laptop into the bedroom on a small desk. Fuck, he had to stop himself. He had to actually ask her to move in first! He chuckled softly to himself. 

It was two days more before the doctor cleared her to go home, stay off her feet and not strain the healing wound for at least 2 weeks then return to her local doctor or hospital for a follow up. After the doctor left, Malcolm was holding Emma’s hand, kissing it. ‘Well, darling. Get to go home finally.’

‘I can’t wait. Hospitals are boring places.’

‘Speaking of home…’ Malcolm began and then paused. 

‘Yes, home. It’ll be good to be back in my own bed and use my own lav.’ 

‘Yeah, home.’ Malcolm peered at her. ‘I want to ask you something, Em. It’s a bit serious.’

‘What is it Malcolm?’ Emma felt herself getting slightly anxious. 

‘You need someone to be there for you, ready to help you out. I can’t do that if you’re at your place and I’m at my place. I want you to move in with me.’ He rushed it out and then held his breath.

Emma bit her lip for a moment. ‘Actually, Malcolm, I’d love the help for a few weeks.’

‘No,’ Malcolm said. ‘Not just a few weeks.’ His hand tightened around hers. ‘’Permanent. I don’t want to live apart from you ever again.’

‘Now isn’t really the time to spring this on me, Malcolm.’ Emma said, her brain whirring with a range of emotions. 

‘Em, I love you.’ 

‘I love you too, Malcolm.’ Emma answered, kissing his hand as she did. 

‘I don’t want it to be just a part time love anymore.’ Malcolm told her. ‘Not just on weekends and the phone calls during the week. I want to wake up in the morning by your side every single morning for the rest of my life.’

Emma laid her hand on his cheek. ‘We’ve been seeing each other for months now, Malcolm. We’ve had a few close moments where we needed to cool off a bit. If we’re living together we won’t have any escape route from one another.’ Emma smiled at him. ‘Malcolm, I’m willing to do a trial run only. Just while I’m recovering. We can see how it goes first.’

Malcolm grunted. ‘Em, I’m going to make sure I do everything I can to get you to stay with me.’

‘We try it out. That’s all I’m going to commit to right now.’ Emma said firmly. ‘I know that I need help right now. I’m not a fool.’

‘You’ll see, Em. You’ll see.’ Malcolm gripped her hands and pressed his lips against them, holding them there for some time.


	34. Chapter 34

Arriving at Emma’s place, Malcolm got what she wanted for her stay at his place packed up while she sat and directed him what to pack. When she tried to get up to get some of her toiletries, Malcolm stopped her and insisted on packing even those up. 

‘Really, Malcolm, it’s not like those things are heavy!’

‘I’m not having you doing anything while you’re healing. Plenty of time to exercise once it’s healed up.’ 

‘It’s embarrassing to have you going through some of those things.’ Emma was reddening as she stood in the washroom as he began to pack more of her personal items up.

‘Embarrassing?’ Malcolm laughed it off. ‘We’ve been having sex for months. I’ve been having showers with you. Hell, Em, we don’t even close the lav door! What the hell could be embarrassing to either of us now?’

‘Well, when I’m on my monthly..’ Emma went an even brighter red. 

Malcolm stood there, looking at her and shaking his head. ‘Nothing is worse than helping you when you had that bout of the runs.’

‘I told you to forget that.’ Emma looked away, remembering how incredibly disgusting it had been to have him help her get to the washroom in time before she managed to soil his bed.

‘I’m not ever going to forget a moment of our time together, my love.’ Malcolm smiled at her. ‘Now, I’ll pack all of these up for you?’

‘Yes.’ She conceded finally.


	35. Chapter 35

Two weeks later, Malcolm was in the doctor’s waiting room while Emma was being checked over. Emerging, Emma was smiling. ‘Just some pain meds. Don’t need the stronger ones now. I’m to start some light exercising. All clear to cuddle again as well.’ 

‘Just cuddling?’ Malcolm gave her a suggestive look. 

‘Gentle and not strenuous, but sex is allowed again.’ Emma held up the prescription form. ‘I’ve also asked for something else.’

‘What?’ Malcolm took the page from her, his hand in hers as they left the office for the pharmacist. 

‘Birth control pills. No more surprises for us.’

‘Oh.’ Malcolm nodded as he squeezed her hand.

‘Next time we’ll both know about it, right?’ Emma said.

‘Yeah, next time.’ He smiled in response. ‘And next time I’ll make sure you can’t put yourself in any danger.’ Emma just laughed at him.


	36. Chapter 36

Malcolm had grown used to Emma being there every morning and every evening. He still had to work late but he was more open to bringing some of his work home with him rather than staying at the office. He had insisted that she continue to stay at his place even when she returned to work. Emma had agreed to stay for a few weeks longer before she moved back to her own place. Malcolm’s response to that was a ‘We’ll see.’

‘You never answer your home phone, Emma.’ Her colleague at work commented a week after she’d returned. ‘You forget to pay the bill?’

‘Oh, that. No. I’ve been staying with Malcolm while I’ve been recovering.’ Emma just stated matter-of-factly. 

‘Four weeks you’ve been back in town. Thought you’d be all recovered now.’

‘He’s a bit protective. I’m going to be back at home again soon.’

‘Well, you better update your contact number if his place is an alternate emergency contact.’

‘I’ll update my files.’ Emma agreed. Her colleague left but Emma just sat for some time. The conversation had left her thinking. One thing was obvious to her having lived with Malcolm for a month now was that he was a gentle, loving man who knew how to treat a lady but not to the point where it’s over the top. He was respectful and when they had clashed over domestic issues, he’d been willing to talk and listen. Malcolm would expect the same from her. They still had some small disagreements but nothing drastic. They could watch the same political shows and keep their opinions to themselves. Malcolm had wanted to prove to her that they could live together and he had done precisely that. There was still some hesitation on her part though. Emma had always enjoyed her independence. Her ability to just go out on a whim if a friend called her to go out or if something came up at work that needed her to attend to right away was still very important to her. Her biggest fear was that agreeing to move in permanently with Malcolm would put her in a situation that she would be forced to have to choose between him and her work or her friends. 

Her fears got put to the test a week later. Malcolm had asked her to join him for dinner right after work before they went home and had made reservations for them at the Indian restaurant she had grown to love the same as he did. Unfortunately, it was the same evening that a local council decision broke that was causing a lot of concern for the community and she was tracking down as many of the councilors as she could for their opinions on the debate that had taken place earlier that day. 

When Malcolm showed up at her office just before 5 pm, Emma was still on the phone interviewing one of the councilors in great depth. Malcolm sat for a few minutes at the front reception desk until Emma came out for a moment. ‘I’m really, really sorry Malcolm. I’m just finishing up this interview and writing up this article for tomorrow’s printing. It’ll be about 30 more minutes.’

‘I’ll wait, darling. I’ll just call the restaurant and let them know we’ll be delayed. Won’t be a problem. Finish up.’ Emma was grateful and disappeared back to her office to finish her work. Malcolm made a quick call to the restaurant and pushed their reservation back. To kill some time, Malcolm pulled out his Blackberry and reviewed some emails and sent notes to Sam on how to answer them on his behalf. The office had been emptying out steadily as he sat there to the point where he could hear a conversation between two people down the hall. They were speaking in hushed tones as they approached the front desk. 

‘I never had a chance to say, thanks for your help on Glasgow.’

‘Glad I could help. It was in both our interests after all.’ 

The two men were smiling as they headed past Malcolm without even glancing at him. Malcolm though watched them closely. The reference to Glasgow piqued his interest. He recognized the one man as the editor that Emma had clashed with the first time he’d been here waiting for her. He had no clue who the other man was until they had left the office. Then, Malcolm got up and was casually looking over some of the older magazines they had for guests to read and found the man as a contributing journalist to the paper as well. Knowing how the pecking order went in the print world, he knew right away that the man in question was also precisely one step below Emma.

What could he have had to do to help with anything in Glasgow? Malcolm thought to himself. Putting two and two together, he was on his mobile immediately and was texting Jamie the names of the two men and the connection with Glasgow. ‘Find out what the link is between these two and Glasgow.’ He sent. ‘Connection to Emma Burkhardt, too.’

Malcolm got a questioning text back from Jamie but sent him a blistering message back to spur Jamie on. Leaving it with Jamie for the moment, Malcolm turned his attention to spending the evening with Emma and not worrying her at all. With his willingness to wait until she finished her work it did go a long way to allay some of her fears about losing her independence.


	37. Chapter 37

Malcolm was playing a long game, he knew it. He wasn’t going to rush things and he was going to make sure that it was all done legally. The right nuggets of information with the right people would get things rolling on their own. And once he got word from Jamie that there was a potential connection between the fellow in Emma’s office and a known youth gang member in Glasgow, he set things in motion. With his own connections back in Glasgow, Malcolm dropped the youth’s name in the ears of the police and left it with them. He began to watch the Glasgow papers until a week later he spotted a small article about the arrest of the youth in connection to some burglary charges. 

The next piece of news was from Jamie. ‘Malcolm, good news. That youth grassed on his cousin. Said he was offered 50 quid to scare Emma out of town.’

‘It’s only good if there’s actual evidence.’

‘That’s what they’re building on now.’ Jamie said. ‘I’ll keep you posted.’


	38. Chapter 38

In the meantime, Malcolm kept coming up with arguments for Emma to continue staying at his place. That morning, Malcolm was up before Emma. With the coffee already perking, he was in the washroom shaving when he heard her get up and head down to the kitchen. Unable to help himself, he was smiling at his own reflection. Finishing up, he made his way to the bedroom and let out a soft whistle. Emma was standing in front of the long mirror, naked, her fingers touching the faded scar from the knife wound. 

‘Pervert.’ She shot back playfully.

‘Can’t help myself, darling. Hot body like yours…’ He murmured as he stood behind her, his hands sliding round to rest on her stomach. One of his long fingers rested against hers by the scar. ‘Any more pain?’

‘No, just a bit of tightness in the muscles.’ Emma said before placing her hand on top of his. ‘I was thinking, Malcolm.’

‘Uh oh. Em’s been thinking again. Frightening!’ Malcolm teased her before kissing her neck. ‘What have you been thinking about?’

‘Moving back home. It’s been months that I’ve been freeloading off you. No excuses now.’ Emma watched him in the mirror.

‘You’re not going anywhere, Em. This is your home now.’ Malcolm rested his chin on her shoulder, gazing at her in return. 

‘This is your home, Malcolm.’

‘Not anymore, Em.’ Malcolm answered. ‘It’s our home. What it is time to do, is get that old place of yours cleaned out and sold off.’

‘I don’t think I can do that, Malcolm.’

‘Why not?’ 

‘I need my independence. I don’t want to be always asking you permission to do things.’

‘I’d never stop you doing what you want, darling.’ Malcolm told her earnestly. ‘You do what you have to do and what you want to do. Not like I’m married to you.’

Emma turned around in his arms, facing him. ‘You would worry if I went out on my own.’

‘I’d worry about you if you were back in your own place.’ Malcolm said honestly. ‘I love you, Em. From the moment you began to stay with me I’ve not been able to imagine a day when you weren’t here.’

‘But our jobs..’ 

‘That means nothing. We’ve proved that already.’ Malcolm reminded her.

‘My friends..’

‘You’ve been out with them many times in the past months. If you want to invite them over for a party, you’re more than welcome to do that too.’

‘Malcolm.’ Emma smiled at him, her fingers teasing the hair around his ears. ‘Why are you so adorable and sweet?’

‘Because I’m as madly in love with you right now as I have been from the first time we met.’ 

‘What about our families? Anna certainly didn’t get along with you.’

‘Families are crosses that we all have to bear. Doesn’t mean they dictate our lives.’ Malcolm laid his hand on hers to draw it to his lips, kissing her softly. ‘My beautiful woman.’

‘Malcolm.’ Emma smiled at him, her decision deferred again for the moment.


	39. Chapter 39

The warning that Malcolm got was only minutes before the shit hit the proverbial fan. Jamie called him on his mobile. ‘Malcolm, it’s going down! My contact just told me that they’ve got Detectives out to pick up the two men at Emma’s office. They have evidence linking them all apparently.’

‘Even her boss?’

‘Yeah, even her fucking boss. His cousin up in Glasgow sent an email with a story link, bragging on what he had done. Then it got forwarded on to the boss. Word I hear is that they think it’s a lock for a conviction.’

‘And this is happening now?’ Malcolm asked.

‘Yes. You’ll probably have Emma calling you soon.’ Jamie said. ‘I’ll keep my ears open.’

Malcolm hung up and punched the air in victory. ‘Haha! Fuckers go down!’ 

Sam walked in at that moment. ‘What’s got you all happy, Malcolm?’

‘Just got some good news, that’s all.’ Malcolm couldn’t stop grinning. 

‘Which is you saying that I’m not getting any more detail than that, right?’

‘For now, Sam. For now.’ Malcolm left it at that and Sam left. Just as Jamie predicted, he had his phone ringing soon and this time it was Emma. ‘Hey, Em. How’re you doing? Not like you to call me this time of the day.’

‘Oh my god, Malcolm! The police are all over here. Cliff and Ben are being carted off in a police van!’

‘Shit. Any idea why?’ 

‘One of the detectives mentioned that it was something in connection to Glasgow. God, Malcolm, they’re telling me it was a set up!’

‘Fucking hell.’ Malcolm said. 

‘They’ve got evidence that it was to be more serious what they did to me.’ Emma’s voice was cracking now from the emotions running through her. ‘Malcolm, please. I need you here.’

‘Fuck, yes. I’ll be there quick as I can.’ Malcolm said as he grabbed his coat. ‘Hang in there for me.’ He hung up from her and was calling Jamie back. ‘You fucker! You didn’t say it was more serious than just a wounding they were after!’

‘What are you talking about? That’s all I had from my contact. Injury.’

‘Serious fucking injury. Emma’s saying they intended to do more than wound her.’ Malcolm was barking at his friend. ‘Whatever your contact is telling you he’s not getting the whole fucking story himself!’

‘Shit, Malcolm. Is Emma okay?’

‘I’m going to see her right now.’ Malcolm was soon in a cab on his way to her office. 

Arriving, it took some time for him to be cleared by the police to join Emma in her office. There he gathered her in his arms, holding her tight to comfort her. ‘Shh, love, I’m here.’ 

Emma held him tight, her face against his chest. Malcolm just rubbed her back until one of the detectives returned. She refused to let go of Malcolm and he was more than fine with staying there while she was interviewed further. It was some hours yet before she was allowed to head home. She was grateful for Malcolm’s presence, holding him tight. As they headed out the office door, Emma found herself trembling. In the cab, she still clung to him.

Once they made it to his place, the door closed behind the two of them, Emma collapsed against him, crying. Malcolm stroked her hair, trying to ease her. Letting her cry herself out, she finally sniffled and stood up straighter. ‘I’m sorry, Malcolm. It just.. it’s been overwhelming.’

‘Don’t you be apologizing, darling. Nothing about this was your fault.’

‘The way Cliff was going on it sounded like it. Too good at my job.’

‘Not just good. Better than that fuckwad.’ Malcolm told her. ‘Now, I know just what you need after a day like today. I’m going to get you upstairs, get you soaking in a hot bath and some wine. Then we’re going to have a quiet night.’

‘Malcolm,’ Emma laid her hands on his cheeks, holding him. ‘I don’t deserve you.’

‘No, you don’t.’ Malcolm teased. ‘But you’re still stuck with me!’

Emma finally laughed and let him pamper her through the night. By the time they were settling under the sheets for the night, Emma felt a lot more calm than she had. Curling up against Malcolm, her head on his shoulder and her arm around his chest, Emma peered up at him. Malcolm was smiling as he returned her gaze. ‘Darling, I’ve got a little confession to make.’

‘What?’ Emma asked.

‘ I had an idea the police would be showing up at your office today.’ 

‘How?’ Emma sat up.

‘Jamie’s been doing a bit of looking into what had happened up in Glasgow for me. When I’d been waiting for you I heard the two bastards talking about something to do with Glasgow. The prick who stabbed you is a cousin of the one guy.’

‘No!’ Emma bit her lip. ‘Cliff would never do anything like that.’

‘Well, there’s enough there for the police to take him in under arrest. Let the courts handle it now, darling.’

Emma settled against him once more. ‘I’m glad then, Malcolm.’

‘For what?’ Malcolm asked.

‘For you.’ Emma managed to curl up even closer to Malcolm. ‘I’ve been a fool.’

‘You’re no fool, Em.’ Malcolm assured her. 

‘No, I am.’ She insisted. ‘You were right. I’ve been hanging on to my old flat pointlessly. This weekend, would you mind helping me start clearing it out?”

Malcolm began to beam, ‘Of course not, darling. All you ever had to do was say the word.’


	40. Chapter 40

It took them three weekends all told to clear out everything Emma wanted to move to his place, what they would try and sell on and what would go into storage. They likely could have finished up sooner but Malcolm kept distracting Emma from the job at hand with wanting to play and tease her. When the flat was finally empty, the last big items having been taken away by a removals company to a storage facility, Emma had a last look round with Malcolm by her side. Her hand sought his, gripping him tight. ‘That’s it.’

‘That’s it.’ Malcolm repeated. ‘Sad?’

‘Not really. I know what my future holds. And with you that will be a wonderful future.’ 

‘Well, at least adventurous!’ Malcolm’s eyes wrinkled as he smiled broadly at her. ‘Come on, darling. Let’s leave this to the real estate agents and get your things settled in at my place.


	41. Chapter 41

‘Hurry up, Em! We’re meant to be at Mairi’s in twenty minutes! You want her grumping about a cold dinner?’  
‘Mairi doesn’t grump. You do!’ Emma replied as she fussed about with her earrings.  
‘Where do you think I got it from!’ Malcolm called back from the bottom of the stairs. He already had his shoes laced up. ‘You wearing your long coat or the short one?’  
‘Long one!’ With her second earring finally in, Emma smoothed out her dress and was joining him down the stairs. Slipping into her black heels, Malcolm helped her on with her coat. ‘You sure tonight’s going to be a good night to fill your sister in?’

‘Best I can imagine.’ Malcolm said. ‘The kids will be in bed already and just the four of us having a proper adult meal. Mairi won’t go apeshit over it.’

‘MALCOLM! You should have said right away!’ Mairi blew up when Emma finally told her and Andy the events that had happened in Glasgow. ‘I could have helped you both out!’

Under the table, Malcolm was holding Emma’s hand close. ‘Easy, Mairi. It was ages ago. Emma didn’t want to worry anyone and I was more than able to help her with everything she needed.’

‘You? Able to help? What’d you do cuss at her when she didn’t take her pain meds on time?’ Mairi sniffed. ‘She likely could have recovered a lot sooner if you’d asked for help. How are you now, dear?’

‘I’m absolutely fine, Mairi. And Malcolm was more than enough help while I recovered. He was wonderful.’

Mairi snorted derisively. ‘At least he didn’t do any further harm to you, Emma.’ 

‘Well, he’s done so admirably that I’ve moved in with him now.’ 

Mairi, surprised twice in one evening, was looking questioningly at her brother. ‘Really?’

‘Yes, Mairi, we’re living together now.’

‘I’ve not heard anything about a wedding.’ Mairi noted. 

Malcolm made a noise of disgust. ‘Get off it, Mairi. I don’t need to be married to the woman I love to live with her. It’s not like when Mum and Dad got married.’

‘Well, if I catch you having children and not being married, you’ll have hell to pay!’ Mairi warned them.

‘Oh, no worries, Mairi. We’re not looking at children anytime soon.’ Emma said quietly. Malcolm glanced over quickly at her, his hand tightening around hers. They had decided to not bring up the miscarriage to anyone. 

‘Mum would spin in her grave if you had bairns out of wedlock!’ 

‘Promise, Mairi. No kids out of wedlock.’ Malcolm humoured his sister and they moved on to other subjects.


	42. Chapter 42

The next person that Emma insisted they finally tell was her sister. Malcolm tried to make a case to avoid being there altogether but Emma was having none of it.

‘Your sister does not like me at all. She’ll probably want to rip into me on a level I couldn’t hope to reach myself.’ Malcolm said as he sat on the bed, watching Emma change into a more casual outfit. 

‘Well, she is my sister and I can’t change that. And I love you to bits and I can’t change that either. I would just really appreciate it if you were there to hold my hand. Mairi was hard enough. Anna will be worse.’

‘No one can be worse than Mairi.’ Malcolm said, lounging back on the bed. 

‘Then you won’t have a problem being there for me.’ Emma caught him in a trap of his own making.

‘Of course I’ll be there for you.’

Emma held out her hands and he took hold of them, letting her help him to his feet. ‘Up you get, big boy.’ Malcolm did give one more grumble of protest but began to change himself, defeated. Emma smiled at him and let it go.


	43. Chapter 43

‘Emma!’ Anna hugged her sister. ‘It’s been too long! Wine?’  
‘Oh, that would be lovely.’ Emma said.  
Anna’s greeting of Malcolm wasn’t as enthusiastic. ‘Hello, Malcolm.’  
‘Anna.’ Malcolm nodded politely back. ‘Doing well?’  
‘No complaints. Wine for you as well?’  
‘Please, thanks.’   
Anna ushered the couple into her flat and served them up with glasses of wine. ‘Fill me in, Emma. What have you been up to.’  
‘Just the usual for the most part.’ Emma said, ignoring her sister’s look of disapproval when Malcolm put his arm around her. ‘It was time to let you know that I’ve moved in permanently with Malcolm now.’  
‘Oh.’ Anna’s tone told them what she felt about that.  
‘Please, Anna, don’t hate Malcolm. I wouldn’t want the man I love to come between us.’  
Anna took a deep breath. ‘I’m not going to lie, Em. Malcolm, I don’t like you. You’re crass and disagreeable. You’ve got a mouth on you that is incredibly rude.’  
‘Fair enough. Not going to change who I am just because it pisses you off.’ Malcolm said, his filters off. ‘But I do fucking love Em. Fucking love her even more if I know you don’t like it.’

“Malcolm, behave.’ Emma warned her man. He grunted and sipped his wine.

‘Got him trained a little bit anyway.’ Anna said approvingly. 

‘And don’t you start in again, Anna.’ Emma cautioned her sister from baiting Malcolm once more. Anna held up her hands in surrender. 

‘Thank you. There was another reason for coming over to talk to you, Anna.’

‘Haven’t you hit me with bad enough news already?’ Anna said. 

‘Shush.’ Emma said. With Malcolm right beside her, Emma told Anna what had happened.

‘You had HIM as your emergency contact? That should have been me they called!’ Anna let rip her anger at being shut out by her sister. ‘We’re FAMILY! That takes precedence! And you decide to only tell me now? Months afterwards? What were you thinking? No, wait, you weren’t thinking, were you?’

‘Anna, please.’ Emma tried to calm her sister down. ‘You are my family but Malcolm is the man I love. It was my decision to use him as my contact. The last thing I needed was you tearing into me for being silly enough to run off without thinking to Glasgow in the first place. What I needed, and what Malcolm gave me, was the comfort and help I needed.’

Anna humphed in response. ‘Can you blame me? You always do things without thinking things through properly.’

‘And you have to plan and plot everything to the finest detail and not allow the slightest bit of chance.’ Emma countered her sister’s accusations. ‘Look, we’re never going to agree on how we should act. We have to just live with that. Just like I know you’ll likely never accept my love for Malcolm. Can you just accept that I have chosen him?’

Anna sneered slightly at Malcolm. ‘You’ve got poor taste in men.’ 

‘And you’ve got horrid taste in music!’ Emma tried to lighten the mood. ‘Please, just accept that I’ve made my decision.’

Anna sighed, ‘I accept that you’ve decided on him for now. As to later down the road, I’ll be there to pick up the pieces of your heart like the best big sister I’ve always been.’

‘Now, that,’ Malcolm cut in, ‘You won’t ever have to do!’


	44. Chapter 44

As the trial of Emma’s boss began, Malcolm had asked Sam to flag up any articles about it for him, seeing to it that they were forwarded to him immediately. ‘Why an interest in a magazine that deals with local politics? That’s just not like you, Malcolm.’

Malcolm grimaced, he had been putting it off for the longest time but he was cornered now. ‘It’s Emma’s boss on trial.’

‘Is that who that is? I had no idea. What’s he on trial for then?’ Sam was picking up the files he had tagged for her to do some typing up on. 

‘Sam,’ Malcolm got her attention and she stood there, waiting for him to speak again. ‘Her boss was the one who set her up up in Glasgow. Ordered her to be hurt.’

‘No!’ Sam’s eyes went wide in shock. ‘Seriously?’

‘Well, that’s the charges. Frankly, I think the bastard wanted more than just her to be hurt.’

‘Oh my!’ 

‘May as well also tell you the rest.’ Malcolm said, grinning from ear to ear. ‘Emma’s moved in with me. Permanently.’

‘That’s excellent news Malcolm!’ She was at his side hugging him. ‘Does Mairi know?’

‘She was first one we told.’ 

‘Smart man. What about Anna?’

‘Well, she still doesn’t like me so she’s not too thrilled but Emma made it clear to her that we weren’t going to split up just because she didn’t like me.’

‘She’s bound to come round at some point.’


	45. Chapter 45

A few days into the proceedings against her boss, Emma was called in to a conference room with the prosecutor. After a lengthy discussion, Emma emerged and got on her mobile as soon as she could to call Malcolm. 

‘Em! Thought you were in court today?’

‘Things took a bit of a surprise turn.’ Emma said.

‘How so?’ Malcolm asked.

‘Cliff lodged a plea of guilty, accepted blame and responsibility. Throwing himself on the mercy of the courts for sentencing. Prosecutor is going to come to an agreement on sentencing. He’ll be seeing a long enough time in prison and by the time he’s out he’ll have a hell of a time getting any sort of print media job.’

‘How do you feel about that?’

‘Satisfied. He’s admitted it and he’ll pay the appropriate price. Ben’s gone the same route. So, the only one actually going to trial is the lad up in Glasgow. The police there have all the statements they need from me. They’re not expecting a major issue with that trial either.’ Emma took a deep breath. ‘I want it all put behind me now, Malcolm.’

‘Then that’s what you do, Em. Put it behind you.’ Malcolm said.

‘Malcolm?’ Emma hesitated for a moment.

‘What do you need from me, darling?’ Malcolm said with some concern. 

‘I know you’re busy, Malcolm, but I could really use your company right now.’ Emma admitted quietly.

‘Of course, darling. Just had to say.’ Malcolm smiled over the phone. ‘How about an early dinner? Go to our favourite Indian?’

‘Oh! Please!” 

‘I’ll head there right now, see you there soon.’

Within the next hour, they were both sat at a table and had ordered some dinner. ‘Feeling better now, Em?’ 

‘A little. It was a lot to take in what the lawyers were going on about. Quite a mental shift. I was all prepared for a long drawn out trial and now… nothing. It’s already over. Only thing we’re waiting on then is the sentencing. Can be anywhere from 17 years to 35 years. Prosecutor is seeking the maximum.’

‘What do you want to see done to him?’ 

Emma sat there thinking for a few minutes, her glass of wine turning slowly in her hand. ‘His life is already in greater tatters than mine despite the wounds I suffered.’

‘You’re thinking letting him off easy for what he did to you?’ Malcolm was surprised. ‘The bastard was basically trying to shake you up to the point where you’d quit your job if not end your life.’

‘Do you think less of me then, Malcolm? Because I’m not going to hold a grudge?’

‘No, I’d never think that of you, Em. It’s just not what I’d think of as appropriate consequences. You know, the punishment should fit the crime.’

‘In my opinion, he was trying to end my career. His career is over. To me, that’s fitting.’ Emma said, smiling sadly at the whole affair. ‘As I said, Malcolm. I’m just wanting it all put behind me now.’

Malcolm nodded, accepting her decision. Across the table, he took her hand and squeezed it lightly. ‘Then it’s past history. Whatever the judge throws at him is the law’s problem. Not yours.’

‘Right.’ Emma said. ‘Thank you, Malcolm, for being such a support for me.’

‘I’m glad I could be what you needed, darling.’ Dinner arrived and they settled in to eat. After some time, Malcolm asked, ‘Any news on what’s going to happen to the vacant job?’

‘They asked me if I wanted it.’ Emma admitted to him.

‘And?’ Malcolm prompted her to spill the beans.

‘I’ve said no, Malcolm. I don’t want to just edit what others write. I want to keep writing. I love writing.’

Malcolm smiled, ‘Good for you, Em. I’d rather you do something you love.’


	46. Chapter 46

Months passed for the couple as they fell into a comfortable life together. Like any normal couple they had the odd argument but they were able to work it out every time. Discussions about work were still off limits and both of them were used to it now. Although, Malcolm had taken up having the magazine she wrote for delivered to his office regularly to read it. Most of the opinions were counter to his own but he did take pride in her work, even if he couldn’t express it to her without causing an argument. 

Sunday’s were still regular days where Malcolm took care of his niece and nephew. Wally had quickly learned how to bend Emma to his wiles. Even to the point of pushing the loose limits that Malcolm had kept too. ‘Em! I said he was to not get any more sugar after lunch!’ was a constant comment he had to tell Emma off with. ‘I can’t be having him go back to Mairi’s place with him hyped on sugar!’ Emma would always laugh it off and, thankfully, Mairi had never figured it out either. 

On one particular Sunday morning, Malcolm had been up early to do some last minute work for the office and, upon hearing Emma stirring in the bedroom and then heading to the washroom, he shut down his laptop and joined her there. He was slipping his arms around her just as she was about to take her morning pill. In the mirror, Emma caught the regretful look he gave her. ‘Still bothers you?’

‘A little.’ Malcolm spoke quietly.

‘We both have to be ready for that sort of commitment, Malcolm.’ Emma reminded him. ‘Not like Allie and Wally that we can hand back every Sunday dinner.’

‘I know, I know. Both of us work too fucking much and neither of us are ready to give that up yet.’ His deep sigh blew against her neck. 

‘Not to mention too stubborn.’ Emma smiled as she twined her fingers in his. She could tell he was replaying in his head all the what if’s surrounding the miscarriage. ‘Malcolm.’ She spoke his name softly, getting him to look up at her and to interrupt his line of thinking. 

‘Em.’ He smiled that sad smile of his. ‘Sorry.’

‘I think about it at times myself, love.’ 

Malcolm’s hand went to the small container of the birth control pills, turning it over in his hands. ‘We could just let things happen and see where it takes us.’

‘No, Malcolm. I’m not going to play it that way. No way. We’re going to be sure it’s what we both want and ready to commit to a lifetime with a child of our own.’ For the moment, Malcolm accepted that she was right. 

The subject of commitment never left Malcolm’s mind and it just got stronger as the days went by. He had to admit that Emma was right about having children. That was a huge decision that would mean a major change in both of their careers. There was one commitment though that he could work on first though but there was one person he wanted to talk to first before he could talk to Emma about it.

‘Malcolm!’ Mairi greeted her brother at her front door. Wally was right there at her heels to demand attention from his uncle. Lifting the young lad up into his arms, Malcolm was joining Mairi in her kitchen and sat at the table with Wally happily perched on his lap. ‘What’s got you coming over in the middle of the week then?’

‘Wanted to talk to you about something.’ Malcolm began before giving in to Wally’s grabbing to give him his fountain pen to click open and close a number of times before Malcolm gave in a second time and handed him one of the small notebooks he carried about all the time, already open to an empty page for Wally to start drawing on. 

‘Sounds like something serious.’ Mairi said and smiled when Malcolm nodded. ‘It’s about Emma?’

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Auntie Em! She coming here?’ Wally piped up.

‘No, Wally, not tonight. You’ll see her on Sunday.’

‘Okay!’ He accepted that he was only getting his uncle to spend time with on this occasion. 

With Wally settled down to his drawing again, Malcolm began again. ‘We’ve been talking a lot, the two of us. She loves spending time with the kids and they love having the two of us on Sundays.’

‘Let me guess, you’re thinking of having kids of your own now?’ Mairi guessed.

‘Not yet, we’re too wrapped up in our jobs to really do that. But there is something else I’d like to do.’ Mairi watched Malcolm’s face closely and then smiled widely. Malcolm smiled shyly back at his sister. ‘Yeah, I want to ask her to marry me.’ 

‘Give me a moment, Malcolm.’ Mairi said, smiling and fighting back a few tears of joy. She disappeared up the stairs and Malcolm’s attention was taken by Wally tugging at his hand to show Malcolm his efforts at art. When Mairi returned she scooped up Wally, ‘Give us a few minutes, sport. I need to talk to your Uncle properly.’

‘Okay!’ Wally disappeared to the front room with Malcolm’s pen and notebook to keep on drawing. 

Once the youngster was out of the way, Mairi sat down in the chair beside Malcolm and held out her hand. Malcolm, his eyebrows furrowed with unspoken questions held out his hand for her to take it. Without a word, Mairi pulled a small ring box out of her trouser pocket and rested it in the palm of his hand. 

‘Is this?” Malcolm asked.

‘Yes, Malcolm, it is.’ Mairi nodded. ‘It’s Mum’s old engagement ring.’

His hand trembled slightly as he flipped the lid open to look at it. Memories of seeing it set proudly on his mother’s finger flooded into his head, making him blink back some tears. ‘I don’t get it, Mairi. Why now? When I got married the first time, Mum hadn’t hinted at ever giving it up. Figured she gave it to you to pass on to Allie or Wally.’

‘No, Malcolm. Mum only ever wanted to give it onto you when you got married.’

‘But before when I married… ‘ Malcolm couldn’t even bear to say his ex-wife’s name. 

‘She wasn’t right for you. Mum knew it from day one and I knew it once I got to know her. Either of us couldn’t stop you going ahead with your marriage but we didn’t have to agree with it or support you.’

Malcolm’s eyes went a bit dark, ‘I already admitted to both of you all those years ago that you’d both been right.’

‘Hush, Malcolm. I’m just explaining to you why Mum didn’t give you the ring then. Mum only ever wanted you to give it to the woman who you loved and would love for the rest of your life but so would your future wife love you for the rest of your life. Just like Mum and Da did. That wasn’t the case with your ex. But now, I know Mum would agree with me, that Emma’s that woman for you.’

Malcolm quietly brushed a few tears from his eyes before he could speak. ‘D’you really think so, Mairi? I want Emma to be the one this time. I want her and I to be just like you and Andy. Meant for one another.’

‘Oh, Malcolm. You blustery ol’ bastard. You yell and carry on just like Da did but tug just a little on that heart of yours and you become the biggest teddy bear. I’ve seen the two of you often enough together and the kids tell me just as much. They’ve already taken to calling Emma their Auntie. I trust the opinions of my kids. I know that you and Emma will be together forever. You take this ring and you propose to Emma properly.’

‘On bended knee! I know the right way!’ Malcolm said, grinning. He got up and pulled Mairi into a great bear hug. ‘Christmas is only a few weeks away. Can I propose at family dinner?’

‘That would be just perfect, Malcolm.’ Mairi beamed at her brother. ‘Leave the details of dinner to me. You just try to keep your nerves in check and don’t give it away before hand!’


	47. Chapter 47

‘Next year, we get the shopping done sooner, right?’ Malcolm said, rubbing his sore feet as he sat on the side of the bed. ‘Where the fuck do all these people hide during the rest of the fucking year?’

Emma laughed. ‘I told you over a month ago to get started on your shopping. You’re the one who put it off.’

‘I had shit I had to get done at the office.’ Malcolm winced as he found a small blister on the side of his big toe. ‘And don’t you fucking start gloating just because you managed to get all of yours done online and never had to stand in a fucking line.’

Sliding under the covers on her side of the bed, Emma kept laughing. ‘Your jealousy amuses me, Malcolm. Now, just leave that alone and come to sleep. We’re not expected at Mairi’s and Andy’s until late afternoon. That will give your poor little toe plenty of time to heal up.’

‘Never had a fucking blister for years.’ Malcolm grumbled but shuffled back in the bed and turned off the lamp. ‘I’ll just give you my shopping list next year.’ His hands were finding their way round her waist to cuddle close with her. 

‘Oh, we’ll just see about that next year.’

With the prospect of sleeping in the next morning and neither of them having any concerns about work over the holiday, they took their time getting to actual sleep. Malcolm took a bit longer to finally fall asleep, it had taken a lot for him to get his nerves under control. It had gotten harder for him to just not pop the question to her on the fly as the big day got closer. 

‘Emma,’ Malcolm dreamt the moment as he slept. He was on his knee before her, his family around them, Sam and David there too. His hands shook as he held the small ring box, ‘I love you and I would like you to be at my side for the rest of our lives.’

‘Are you asking me to marry you, Malcolm?’ Emma asked.

‘Yes, Emma. You are so perfect. I couldn’t imagine spending my life with anyone else.’

‘Don’t be a fool, Malcolm. You’re working for the opposition. I get enough flak for screwing you. Marrying you is out of the question!’  
Malcolm woke up with a start. Again. The same rejection again! Why the fuck did he always dream her rejecting his offer of marriage. Emma thankfully slept on beside him. Sitting up, he rubbed at his face. The fear of her saying no was making his heart hammer in his chest. It was so likely to happen too. They already danced around the subject of their different careers. When they did drift onto the subject it usually wound up with things getting tense between them before they both took a step back and turned to something else to talk about. 

What if it were true though? If she only did just want to carry on for the sex he would. Of course he would, he told himself. Fuck! That’s probably why she kept on with the pills! He’d even hinted at resigning from his job to look after the kids but even that wouldn’t get her to stop the pills. Clutching his knees to his chest, he bit his lip hard. If Emma didn’t want kids and she didn’t want to get married, it would really make him wonder if he’d got it wrong again. The thought of going through another breakup like he’d done years ago with his ex just made him want to rip his heart out and bury it somewhere in concrete. 

Emma looked so beautiful laying there beside him in the bed. No, he’d do whatever he had to keep her at his side. If it meant no marriage and no kids, then he’d happily take whatever she gave him. If that was just living with him and having sex, he’d take it. God, he would take it. Any little crumb she gave him, he would lap it up. 

With a deep sigh, Malcolm resolved that when Emma rejected him, he’d not hold it against her. He couldn’t. Maybe…. Malcolm settled back under the covers by her side before finishing his thought. Maybe he should just call it off. Not ask her at all. Then he realized that he’d not have a chance in hell of fucking calling it off. Mairi’s got everything all set up! Shit! He had to go through with it. He’d just have to be the strong man and not let her rejection kill him. 

The pending sense of doom for his future was the last thing on Malcolm’s mind when he finally fell back to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

Waking up in the morning, Emma left Malcolm to lie in and was busying herself in the kitchen to make them breakfast. Tuning the radio to the local station for the Christmas music, Emma sang along. The plan had been for them to celebrate with the rest of the family and leave it to just a quiet morning for just the two of them. Emma had decided to surprise him with a small gift from her anyway. It hadn’t been easy to find something to get him so she‘d spent some time in one of the department stores with Sam and she’d opted for a new cologne for him. Not that there was anything wrong with the cologne he normally wore but she had wanted to try something different with him when they were alone together. So, the small gift-wrapped box with the fancy bow on it sat on the table at his place awaiting his arrival. 

It took Malcolm some time to finally wake up and get moving. In the washroom, Malcolm had to splash a lot of warm water on his face to try and clear his eyes. He had slept like absolute shit. There was still the feeling of dread in his heart as the moment of his rejection drew closer. But, he’d do what he had to to make the day perfect for the kids and keep it all happy and light. When she said no, he’d be ready for it and accepting. 

‘Morning, Malcolm.’ Emma greeted him as she brought him his coffee.

‘What’s this?’ Malcolm asked, sitting down at the table. ‘We said no presents this morning.’

Emma stood behind him, hugging him. ‘I know but I couldn’t resist. Go on, open it.’ 

‘Darling,’ Malcolm picked up the small box and unwrapped it. He grinned at the sight of the cologne. ‘You were talking to Sam weren’t you?’

‘I’m not going to reveal my sources,’ Emma said, kissing him on the cheek from behind. ‘I think it’s a very sexy scent.’

‘That’s the last thing I’d be wearing at the office. Bollock the ministers and have their aides all slobbering over me as I leave their offices.’

‘I was thinking of it maybe when it’s just you and I on the weekends.’ Emma said, her voice dropping a little lower and her hands ran over his chest suggestively. That was enough, for the moment, to get his mind off of the pending doom of later that day. Pushing away from the table, Malcolm was leading Emma to a seat on his lap and breakfast was delayed for some time as they fell to long, lingering kisses.   
Hours later, they were back in the kitchen and having a light breakfast. Malcolm had been talked into trying out the new cologne by Emma and her reaction had been quite agreeable. ‘Not going to be able to use that cologne when I have to be somewhere on time.’

‘I’ll remember that, Malcolm. So you’ll know to clear your calendar when I set it out on the bathroom counter the night before.’ 

‘You are too kind, darling.’ Malcolm grinned. ‘We’d better be on time for the dinner at Mairi’s or I’ll never hear the end of it.’


	49. Chapter 49

‘Merry Christmas!’ Mairi was hugging Malcolm and then Emma as they came in the house. Her greeting was followed a second later by the sound of a herd of elephants coming down the hall and then the appearance of Wally. 

‘Whoa there, young man!’ Malcolm was catching his nephew in his arms and lifting him up for a bearhug. ‘How many pieces of coal did you get this year, Wally?’

‘None!’ Wally said with his big toothy grin. 

‘None? Something went wrong there!’

‘Malcolm, don’t tease Wally.’ Emma ruffled Wally’s hair. ‘Wally’s the best nephew ever!’

‘I am! I got a new bike!’ 

‘A bike! That means you’re a big boy now then!’ Malcolm carried the boy into the sitting room where the others had already assembled. Allie came over to get her hug from Malcolm. Emma was handing Andy the gifts they’d brought for everyone to go under the tree. 

‘Mairi? Do you need any help in the kitchen?’ Emma asked.

‘No, you just sit and relax. I’ve got everything under control here. Andy! You’re on the wine detail!’ 

‘Already got it, Mairi.’ Andy yelled towards his wife’s retreating back. Handing out glasses, Andy was soon pouring glasses of wine for all the adults. Malcolm was being treated to a nonstop parade of every single gift that both kids had already gotten from their parents.

Soon, Mairi was joining them in the sitting room and they were all settling round the tree to hand out presents. Malcolm, his hand holding onto Emma’s throughout the whole affair, kept looking over at Mairi. He had already spotted the small box in the tree just as Mairi had told him. It was out of sight unless you knew where to look for it. His doubts about the proposal began to mount once more. One by one the gifts under the tree were opened with laughter and squeals of delight from the kids. 

Then there was just the one ‘gift’ left. Malcolm felt his nerves running riot as he got up and, trying hard to keep his hand from shaking, plucked the ring box out from the branches of the Christmas tree. ‘One last gift,’ Malcolm said as he turned to where Emma was sitting on the sofa. The only others at the party that knew what was about to happen was Mairi and Sam. ‘It’s the first time you’ve been with the family for Christmas, Emma. It’s been quite the year for us.’ 

‘It has been,’ Emma said, unsure of what was going on. 

‘From that first dinner party where we met, I’ve only become more and more in love with you. Especially now, being able to spend every moment outside of work with you has just made me realize that I want to have every day like this.’ Malcolm was before her and dropped to one knee. Emma froze. Malcolm lifted the small ring box up to her, lifting the lid to reveal the old ring. ‘Emma, would you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife?’

Everyone else in the house went silent, even the two kids quieted down.

Emma couldn’t speak. She could only stare at the ring and then at Malcolm. Malcolm’s nerves ratcheted up, his fears being realized. She was just trying to find the way to say no to him. He swallowed hard, his hand beginning to shake as he waited. Then her hand moved to rest on his, steadying him. ‘Malcolm, you are the most wonderful man in the world. I know we have opposing careers and that may cause us grief.’  
‘I know, Emma, I know. But we’ve worked through it so far.’ Malcolm could feel his world starting to collapse as his nightmare began to come true.

‘We have Malcolm.’ Emma smiled at him. 

Malcolm, grimacing, began to nod, expecting what she would say next. 

‘I would love nothing more than to stand by your side forever.’ Emma continued to just hold his hand, not making a move for the ring.   
He looked down at the ring, ‘I understand. You want to keep your independence.’ He made to pull his hand from hers.

‘Malcolm?’ Emma tightened her grip around his hand, stopping him. 

‘I understand if you don’t want to get married, Emma. I just .. well, I love you that much that I had to ask.’

‘Where did you get that idea?’ Emma gazed at him. ‘I want to be with you forever as well. I’m saying yes, Malcolm. I want to be your wife.’

‘You do?’ Malcolm kept staring at her. ‘You will?”

‘Yes, Malcolm!’

Forgetting about the ring, Malcolm was getting up off his knee and gathering her in his arms to kiss her deeply. His hand still shaking but this time from elation, Malcolm finally got the ring on her finger to the congratulations of everyone else. Wally was a bit confused until his father explained to him that his Uncle was making Emma his Aunt properly.

Throughout dinner, Malcolm refused to let go of Emma at all, wanting to keep her by his side no matter what. As they were all enjoying an after dinner drink, Sam came over and handed Malcolm an envelope. ‘What’s this?’

‘This is your engagement present, from David and I.’ Sam said. 

To open the envelope, Malcolm did have to let go of Emma for a moment. Pulling out the letter he looked at it and then at Sam. ‘Sam! This is…’

‘Accept it and enjoy.’ Sam said, smiling as he lifted the letter for Emma to look at it as well. It was a booking for the next two nights at one of the best hotels in London. 

‘Sam, this is an amazing gift!!’ Emma said, hugging her in thanks before settling once more by Malcolm’s side. 

With the evening winding down, Malcolm and Emma talked briefly about going home first to pack an overnight bag before heading to the hotel. With the quick stop at home, Emma was quick to pack up some toiletries and Malcolm grabbed a few changes of clothes. Returning to the waiting cab, Malcolm and Emma were soon being driven through the mostly quiet streets of London to the hotel that Sam had booked for them. 

The hotel suite was luxurious to say the least. A large sitting room greeted them with a large screen television. A bottle of champagne and a tray of strawberries were set out for them. Malcolm poured them each a flute before they went to the bedroom. ‘Oh my!’ Emma said at the sight of the large bed. 

‘At least it’s not heart shaped!’

‘That will be for our honeymoon!’ Emma told him before they checked out the bathroom. Another gasp at the sight of the large hot tub already bubbling away. It was just a quick glance between the two of them before they were both helping to undress one another. The flutes of champagne rested on the edge of the hot tub as they sank into the water. Holding her close, Malcolm kissed her softly, teasing her with his lips until he had her sitting on his lap, facing him. 

Emma ran her hands through his hair, kissing him in return. Malcolm rested his hands on her hips, stretching his legs out in the water until she was laying on top of him rather than just sitting on his lap. With her breasts pressed against his chests and the warm water bubbling over them, Emma wrapped her arms around him, resting them on his shoulders. Her kisses became more searching, more intense, hungrier. Malcolm opened up to her, his mouth parted to let her tongue thrust past his lips to lap at his tongue. Reaching over to the side of the tub, his fingers dipped into one of the champagne flutes. He offered his fingers to Emma and she began to suck on each of his champagne covered fingers. With champagne on her lips, Malcolm guided her mouth back to his to run his tongue over her lips. 

Taking turns to feed one another champagne, the couple spent a long time in the tub until the water cooled off too much. Malcolm helped Emma to her feet and out of the tub, his hands taking up one of the large and incredibly soft bath towels to wrap it around her. After drying both her off and himself, Malcolm picked up the now empty champagne flutes and, hand in hand, they made their way towards the bed.  
Malcolm unwrapped her from the large towel slowly, as if she were a present herself. As the towel was drawn away from her body, he was kissing her skin. His fingers stroked her slowly. When he exposed her breasts, he gently teased her nipples with his fingers before bending to take the hardening tips between his lips, flicking it with his tongue. Emma made soft noises in her throat in response. Trailing a line of soft kisses over the soft mounds to move to her other breast, Malcolm paid equal attention to the second breast. Finally sitting her on the edge of the bed, Malcolm knelt on the floor between her legs, his hands urging her legs apart. When Emma lifted one leg and draped it over his shoulder, Malcolm gave her that sexy smile of his before he spent just as much time stroking and kissing his way up and down both of her inner thighs before his fingers found their way to her folds. Tenderly, Malcolm’s lips and fingers explored and pleasured Emma until she was gasping from his efforts. 

For himself, Malcolm was more than ready with his organ rigid from the blood pumping through him. As he got to his feet, he helped Emma lay back on the bed. Kissing her once more, Malcolm moaned as Emma’s hands sought his erection. Her fingers were firmly stroking him as she drew him closer to her entrance. With her guidance, he was soon making love to her slowly and tenderly. Murmuring softly, Malcolm spoke of his love for her and his desire for her. Emma responded, clutching him tight and urging him on. Their passion was a simmering one, building slowly with each thrust. Malcolm peaked, crying her name as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Emma dug her nails into his back as she arched towards him, wanting to be as close against him as possible.   
With a sigh, she relaxed into the bed while Malcolm eased off of her and lay beside her. His arm rested across her, hand at her waist. They kissed slowly for a time until she shivered slightly as their bodies cooled off after their lovemaking. After settling Emma under the covers, Malcolm fetched the rest of the champagne and the strawberries. 

Neither of them slept until the champagne was finished, no strawberries remained and their bodies exhausted from their passion. 

‘I love you, Mrs. Tucker.’ Malcolm spoke softly in her ear, smiling. 

‘Mmm.. I love the sound of that, Mr. Tucker,’ Emma responded, drawing him in for a last kiss before sleep took them over. 

The next morning, Malcolm ordered in breakfast for them and they took their time eating. Emma tried to get him to stop feeding her but he insisted until they were both left breathless from laughing. 

‘Em,’ Malcolm finally spoke after they finished eating. ‘What do you say to just calling the front desk, telling them we don’t need any maid service and just spend the day here in the hotel?’

‘If that means staying naked with you the whole time, with no interruptions, then what are you waiting for? Call!’ Emma said with a wide smile, her eyes telling him she was ready for anything he proposed that day.

They spent the entire day in the hotel room, resting, making love, enjoyed more time in the hot tub. In the evening, Malcolm and Emma got dressed up and had dinner in the hotel dining room. Arm in arm, after dinner they went for a walk along nearby Oxford Street, window shopping and enjoying the post-Holidays crowds. After stopping for a drink at a cafe, they were soon walking back to the hotel. 

They made love again before laying in bed, bodies tangled together. Emma, looking up at Malcolm as she raised her head slightly up from his chest where she’d been resting, smiled seductively at him. ‘Malcolm, I know you just proposed to me and you’ve probably not thought past that at all..’

‘After the proposing part. No, not really.’ Malcolm brushed some stray hands of hair away from her face. ‘Why?’

‘Well,’ Emma paused to trace lazy circles around his chest. ‘I don’t want to wait very long.’

‘For what?’ Malcolm looked at her, puzzled.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes at him.’Typical man. To get married of course!’

‘Oh, that. Well, I’m sure we can work that out soon enough.’

‘I said I don’t want to wait long.’

‘Well, um, I don’t think much has changed since Mairi got hitched to Andy. So there’s probably the 28 day wait period after we register.’

‘Valentine’s Day then.’ Emma announced.

‘Sorry?’

‘We’ll get registered tomorrow if we can and then we’ll plan things for Valentine’s Day. Keep it small and private. Family only.’

‘If I try to say anything am I likely to get bollocked?’

‘Probably.’ Emma smiled at him. 

‘I’d want Sam invited. That’s the only thing I’ll want to insist on. She’s like a second sister to me.’

‘Agreed.’ She settled back against his chest. ‘I’ll get planning things with Mairi then. Leave it to me.’ Malcolm just nodded and forgot all about it.


	50. Chapter 50

‘You’re serious aren’t you?’ Anna just looked at Emma coolly. ‘You’re going to marry ‘him’?’ 

‘Yes, I said yes to Malcolm’s proposal.’ Emma said, her frustration building over her sister’s refusal to accept her love for Malcolm was genuine. ‘You’re my only family, Anna. I know you don’t like Malcolm. I get that. I’m not asking you to be his friend. I know that will never happen. All I’m asking is that you attend our wedding as my sister. I’m not going to demand that you be a maid of honour or any part of the actual ceremony. I just want my sister to be there.’

‘I loathe the man. I loathe his politics. I despise how he treats people. And you want me to attend your wedding to him? I love you, Emma. As you say, we’re the only family we have but I’m not going to endorse that man at all.’

‘Just be there as a guest. You don’t have to speak, no signatures, no witnessing, nothing.’ Emma took hold of her sister’s hands, holding her tightly. ‘Just be there so that I know you’re there.’

‘I wish I’d never asked you along to that damn dinner party of Mairi’s.’ Anna grumbled. 

‘You know what I’d say about that.’ Emma said with a smile. 

‘I know.’ Anna said with regret. ‘Very well. I’ll attend but only as a guest.’

‘Thank you, Anna.’ Emma got up and hugged her sister.


	51. Chapter 51

A few weeks after the proposal, Malcolm came home from work to find Mairi with Emma in the sitting room with magazines and notepads spread out. ‘Do I want to know?’ He asked, an eyebrow arched at the display of dresses being modeled. 

‘Just getting ideas for my dress.’ Emma got up and hugged her fiance. 

Malcolm kissed her, ‘Guess I’m no help with that then.’ He went over and hugged Mairi. ‘How you doing?’

‘I’m doing well, Malcolm. You should have heard the fuss from Allie when I said she was to stay home with Andy and Wally. She can’t wait to be the flower girl for the wedding.’

‘You could have brought them both over. I wouldn’t have minded.’

‘You wouldn’t have, but then Emma and I would have got nothing done!’

‘Right, you got a point there. You ladies eat already?’

‘No.’ Emma said. ‘Was hoping you’d be able to cook something up for us.’

‘Let’s see what I can make up for us all then.’ Malcolm disappeared into the kitchen and could soon be heard getting a pan out of the cupboard. Mairi and Emma went back to poring over wedding magazines and noting down possibilities for Emma and Malcolm’s wedding.

‘What about this one?’ Mairi flipped to a page with a photo of a long white gown with beadwork on it.

‘It’s lovely but I just want this to be simple, Mairi. No fancy beads, or long veils. Just something simple, white and shimmering.’

‘You’ve got to have something fancy, Emma!’ 

‘How about the bouquet be made fancy then?’ 

‘What about you?’

Emma lowered her voice. ‘Malcolm’s already said he’s just going to wear one of his best suits. He’s refused to get a new white tux. And I’m certainly not going to marry him in his black tux.’

‘He’s not going to go in a tux?’ Mairi sighed. ‘Daft man.’

‘I want a simple, white dress that will go well alongside his soft grey suit. You know the one I’m talking about?’

‘Oh, I know it quite well. The one he keeps bagged up and pulls out for weddings and anniversaries. Last he wore it was when Andy and I celebrated our 20th.’ Mairi began to skim through a few of the magazines and found what she was looking for. ‘How about this one?’  
The gown was floor length, simple but straightforward with a sash at the waist. It had a plunging neckline but not provocatively deep. In the magazine it was a soft white. ‘This one is quite nice but the white is a bit brighter than I was thinking of.’

‘What about if you get the tie he wears with the suit and we bring that with us to the dressmakers next week. Maybe there’s a silvery fabric they have that will match up well?’

‘Silver may work.’ Emma thought.

‘I’ll call them tomorrow and set up an appointment.’ Mairi said.


	52. Chapter 52

February 13th finally arrived and Malcolm was arguing with Emma over her decision to spend the night at her sisters. ‘Why? We get married tomorrow? We’ve been living together for months.’

‘You aren’t supposed to see the bride before the wedding. So, you’re on your own this evening.’ Emma was collecting the few things she would need for an overnight stay. Her dress, well-hidden from Malcolm, was at Anna’s place for her to change into. 

‘It’s a stupid idea.’ Malcolm declared. 

‘Don’t cause trouble Malcolm.’ Emma laid a hand on his cheek. ‘If I stayed here tonight we’d just not be ready on time for tomorrow. Best this way.’ 

‘We wouldn’t. Mairi would see to it.’

‘Malcolm. You won’t win.’ Emma smiled at him sweetly before kissing him lightly on the cheek. ‘Tomorrow night will be that much more intimate.’

‘We don’t have to wait till tomorrow night to be intimate.’ Malcolm tried again, standing behind her with his hands on her hips. He bent to nibble lightly on her neck, making her sigh from pleasure. After a few minutes, Emma wrapped her hands around his and got him disentangled from her. ‘Em.’ Malcolm tried to beg with a bit of a whine to his voice but just got a finger on his lips from her to quiet him. 

‘Tomorrow night, Mr. Tucker.’

He sighed. ‘That is a guarantee, Mrs. Tucker.’ He helped her to the cab with her bag and watched her pull away. Andy had tried to talk him into going out with him tonight to get drunk but Malcolm had declined. Drinking didn’t really appeal to him before his wedding. Reminded him too much of his first marriage with the stag night and other affairs. Better to be alone, he decided. Now he was thinking twice. Fuck, he thought. He hated when she wasn’t here with him. Sighing, he poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down at his desk. He could keep himself busy with some work.

The next morning, Emma woke up at her sister’s flat. Mairi was due to arrive in a few hours to help her get ready. The limo would pick them up to take them to the small chapel they’d booked for the wedding. In the kitchen, Emma made some coffee while waiting on Anna to wake up. 

As she sat and drank her coffee, Emma was reading a newspaper when Anna awoke and joined her. ‘Morning, Em.’ Coffee in her cup, Anna sat across from her sister. ‘How you doing?’

‘Nervous. Excited. Can’t wait to have the deed done.’ Emma beamed at her sister as she looked at the engagement ring that encircled her finger. Soon it would be joined by the simple wedding band that Malcolm and she had decided on. 

‘You certainly do look happy.’ Anna commented, still waking up. 

A few hours later, Mairi had joined them and Emma was finally getting her wedding dress on. Zipping up the back for Emma, Mairi had to give the zip a bit of a tug. ‘I told you to watch what you eat, Emma!’ Mairi teased her future sister-in-law.

‘You try keeping your weight down when everyone thinks congratulations on an upcoming wedding means pressing sweets and nibbles at you.’ Emma protested. 

Anna cocked her head to one side, looking at her sister closely. The glow that she’d seen in Emma earlier she had made it out to be her happiness but now, in the daylight and more awake, Anna realized there was something else going on. ‘Emma? You and Malcolm have been taking precautions haven’t you? Since the knifing?’

‘Anna? Why would you ask that today?’ Emma brushed off the question. 

‘You’re pregnant. That’s why.’ Anna informed her sister bluntly.

‘I am NOT pregnant!’ Emma told her sister. ‘I would KNOW if I were! I’ve been taking the pill ever since. We’ve agreed that we’re not ready for children.’

‘Mairi? What do you think?’ Anna asked her friend.

‘Anna, if Emma were pregnant and Malcolm knew about it I would know about it! He’d not stop talking about it. Emma, sorry dear, but you’ve just put on a bit of weight since we had the last dress fitting.’

Emma smiled, understanding. ‘Anna, you’re mistaken.’

‘Oh, I’m not mistaken.’ Anna stated. ‘You’re pregnant. You can deny it but I know you are.’

‘Stop it, Anna.’ Emma said sternly.

‘I know you are because you look just like Mum did when she was pregnant with you.’

‘You’re just being silly.’ Emma said a last time. ‘I would know if I were.’

Anna just shrugged and looked at her younger sister with a knowing, smug look.


	53. Chapter 53

Malcolm stood at the front of the chapel. Andy as his best man and Wally standing there gripping the small pillow the wedding bands rested on. The officiant stood there, smiling as they waited for Emma’s arrival. Mairi was there with Allie holding the flowers. His palms began to sweat and it took all of his will power to not dry his hands on his suit. 

‘Stop fidgeting, mate.’ Andy told him from behind.

‘I’m fucking nervous as hell. You got a handkerchief?’ 

‘Watch your language. We don’t want kicked out by the officiant for your mouth.’ Andy warned his brother-in-law and handed him a handkerchief. Malcolm used it to dry his palms and stuffed it into his own pocket. 

‘Where is she?’ Malcolm hissed under his breath. ‘Shouldn’t she be here?’

‘It’s only a few minutes, mate. She’ll be on her way.’

‘Anna’s with her. She may be talking Emma out of the whole thing. I thought her sister was only going to be a guest. Not be a member of the wedding party.’

‘Women change their mind. You get used to it.’ Andy said, relaxed. He’d been married long enough to know this by now. 

Malcolm tried to relax but, his nervous smile was caught by Mairi and she shot him a warning look. Settling his tie unnecessarily, Malcolm stood and waited for Emma’s arrival. 

Ages later (which was actually five minutes) Emma arrived to slowly walk down the aisle towards him. If Malcolm had been nervous before it was a 100 times worse now and he wondered if he would remember what he was meant to say. 

The ceremony under way, Malcolm and Emma stood there. With her hands in his, she spoke her commitment first. 

‘I, Emma Burkhardt, take Malcolm Tucker to be my husband, my companion for life. Nothing to come between him and I.’

Malcolm spoke next, ‘I, Malcolm Tucker, take you Emma Burkhardt, to be my companion for life. To be my wife. To be my everything. Come hell or high water, I’ll be there for you always.’

As the officiant declared them to be wed, Malcolm took the wedding band from Wally and placed it on her finger, his own wedding band nestled on his own ring finger. ‘I now declare you wed!’

Malcolm needed no other words to take Emma in his arms and kiss her, not caring what anyone said. Emma responded just as eagerly until the applause of the guests finally drew them from one another. 

Soon after, they were all at the reception at a local restaurant that had a large enough room to hold them all. Despite it being his wedding, Wally insisted on sticking to his Uncle’s side. Rather than trying to fight the youngster, Malcolm let him sit on his lap. The reception turned out to be more a family get together than an actual wedding reception. There was even one point when he caught Anna smiling. He was able to get Emma’s attention to see the moment as well. 

She leaned towards her husband, ‘See, she’s not all that bad.’

‘Hope she’ll be that happy when we have kids.’ Malcolm commented.

‘Not you too!’ Emma said, frustration in her voice. 

‘What’d I say?” Malcolm looked confused at her reaction. ‘Just saying when.. not now..’

‘Anna was carrying on earlier about how I looked pregnant. That’s all.’ Emma explained. 

‘Pregnant?’ Wally asked, not really understanding.

‘Auntie Emma is not pregnant.’ Emma said.

‘What’s pregnant?’ Wally asked again. 

Malcolm laughed. ‘Pregnant means having a baby.’

‘A baby?’ Wally crinkled his nose. ‘Ugh.’

Malcolm ruffled his nephew’s hair. ‘Well, you aren’t so she’s wrong. And before you go trapping me into some comment about your weight, I’m not going to rise to that today!’

Emma, assured by Malcolm, relaxed and finally began to enjoy the rest of their wedding day.


	54. Chapter 54

September 25th

‘Breathe, Em! Breathe!’ Malcolm held her hand tight, not caring that she was squeezing him so hard that both her knuckles and his fingers were white from the pressure. ‘Fucking hell, Em! Push!’

‘Mr. Tucker, please watch your language.’ The nurse told him off.

‘Go fucking sterilize some fucking forceps!’ Malcolm barked at the nurse before his attention was brought back to Emma. She lay there, her extended belly rippling before his eyes as her contractions got closer. Sweat poured from her as she struggled to give birth.   
Hours later, their baby daughter was born. Her cry was loud and healthy. Malcolm hugged Emma tight.

The doctor looked up. ‘PUSH!’ He ordered and Emma obeyed. A moment later, their son arrived. Malcolm, his chest about to burst with pride, just stared at his wife before breaking into a wide grin. 

Two babies were now crying loudly as the nurses cleaned them off and the doctor tied the umbilical cords off. 

‘Em… I am so fucking proud of you. Both of the bairns got lungs on them!’ Malcolm couldn’t take his eyes from his exhausted wife, his hand trembling as he wiped her face with a cloth. 

Emma finally was able to just rest. The nurses came over bearing both children, now swaddled. ‘Twins, Malcolm. Twins.’

‘Fuck.’ He helped take hold of his daughter while the nurse handed their son to Emma. ‘Beautiful.’ He whispered as he looked at his daughter and then his son. ‘They’re just like their mama.’

‘My looks and your mouth?’ Emma laughed weakly as her fingers stroked her baby son’s face. Looking up she could see the adoring look of her husband as he gazed at his children and then her. 

‘That won’t be happening.’ Malcolm said. ‘You’ll be seeing to that I’m sure.’

‘Long as they get their papa’s brains, they’ll do very well.’ Emma reached to take Malcolm’s hand in hers. He bent down, hugging her and their children. 

‘Emma.’ He whispered her name. 

‘Malcolm.’ She gazed at him. 

Malcolm stroked the tiny heads of his children before kissing her. ‘I can’t wait to get you all back home, where you belong.’   
Her hand found his, gripping him tightly. ‘Nine months, Malcolm.’

‘Yeah.’

‘Remember? I was on the pill nine months ago. Christmas.’

‘Holy fuck!’ Malcolm had the penny drop in his memory. ‘I got you pregnant while you were on the pill? I knew I was fucking amazing but that’s just.. fuck.’

‘That’s you being stubborn.’ Emma beamed at him and then turned to the babies in her arms as they stirred. Malcolm was right there to take one from her. The little girl in his arms fussed about until her little hand was wrapping around his offered finger. ‘Looks like I have competition from another lady now.’

‘No competition, darling. You and the twins will all have equal top spot in my heart.’


	55. Chapter 55

It was only a few days later that the new parents and their twins were returning home. Mairi had insisted that the family be there to welcome them home. It gave her the chance to lay in all the last minute items they would need. As the cab pulled up, Malcolm was first out and taking one of the little bundles, their daughter, from Emma before helping her and their boy in her arms. Mairi and Andy stood there waiting for them. From behind Andy, Wally squeezed out and came racing to meet his favourite uncle. He stopped in front of Malcolm, curious about the new baby in his arms. 

‘Hey, sport.’ Malcolm grinned down at the youngster. ‘Can you get the bag from the car for me?’

‘Yeah!’ With Wally helping they were soon in the house. Aside from Andy, Mairi, Wally and Allie, Sam and David were there, as was Anna - who to just about everyone’s surprise had wound up dating Brock - all to greet the new babies. They were all surprised at the two bundles as neither Malcolm nor Emma had told anyone other than Mairi and Andy about the twins. 

Emma was settled in the big chair in the sitting room, taking back their daughter to hold both babies in her arms while Malcolm accepted everyone’s congratulating hugs and back slaps. 

‘Thanks, everyone.’ Malcolm said to them all. 

‘Twins?’ David asked. ‘Couldn’t wait to get a whole family over time?’ 

‘Apparently not!’ Malcolm was still grinning. ‘I’d like to introduce you all to little Sophie and Sebastian Tucker.’

‘Welcome home, you two,’ Mairi said bending over Emma to greet the twins. ‘You’ve got parents with the biggest hearts to love you both.’


End file.
